the last true Mandalorian
by Marcus Aurelius5
Summary: in the galactic civil war Mandalor played a major part but when the clan that played the biggest part was destroyed after there glorious last stand all but one the last spartan the last true follower of Jaster Mereels code of honor struggles to find his way in the galaxy.(if you don't have knowledge of legends you may be A little lost and i have taken some creative liberty)
1. The last of the Spartans

Achilles of clan Sparta

Well I'll give you all the warning beforehand the description will be to the best of my ability but the dialogue will be solid and I sometimes switch between first and third person to keep the story moving any suggestions are appreciated just don't completely rip me apart if you jack asses can help it.( and to those who might be confused by the spelling the main characters name is pronounced a-kill-es. I do not own anything aside from the story and if you don't know what something is or what it looks like google it or check wookieepedia for clarification sense I'm going deep in the legends lore also to any fellow legends fans I am going to tweak a just a few thing to make the story make sense down the line, Please enjoy.

The days following the clone wars were a time of fear and paranoia but from the ashes of the republic and the destruction of the Jedi order old allies of the dark side began to return. Nowhere else in the galaxy was this inescapable fact more prevalent then on Mandalor with the Jedi gone and the clone garrison now on the side of the galactic empire the old guards of Mandalor the death watch came into power once again under clan saxon. The Death Watch a group Mandalorian clans who stayed faithful to their original warrior past and had denounced the weak pacifist ways of Mandalors recently ousted government. With the death watch in power and with their close relationship with the empire many Mandalorians inspired by the death watches strength and there calls to return to the warriors path many men and women joined the various clans and many children were sent into training for both the empire and to become the next generation of Mandalorian bounty hunters and mercenary's. However Mandalorians were never a united bunch many clans saw the empire only as a means to an end or a challenge to be taken on and thus the last remnant of the true Mandalorians, Jango Fetts faction in the year before the clone wars stepped into the light the last of the Spartans to be precise.

"So there I am in this shitey cantina on Tatooine just sitting at the table minding my own business when some idiot comes up and demands I pay for the damage that some asshole who definitely wasn't me caused to his speeder." Achilles explained to his handler Owen via hologram whilst trying to keep a straight face.

"Uh hu and what happened then?" Owen asked with his hand on his forehead.

"Well I vary respectively and politely told him that it wasn't me and he didn't take to kindly to that and he went for his gun and well I hand to defend myself so I shot him." Achilles said trying to hide his obvious smirk.

"36 times?" Owen said

"37 actually." Achilles replied not even hiding his grin anymore.

"37 times and what did you really say to him?" Owen asked.

"Why whatever do you mean Owen that is the truth and quite frankly I am shocked and appalled that you would think so low of me." Achilles said acting like he was suppressed in a joking fashion.

"Really last week you blew up a party barge to catch someone who was only worth 3,000 credits."

"Hay that was a necessary action besides that asshole with the barge had it coming he always posted bounty's that were shit for shit money."

"He was Jabba's cousin." Owen said with an annoyed look on his face.

"So?"

"So there a bounty on you right now you idiot!" Owen yelled

"Really how much?" Achilles asked anxiously.

"Enough that I'm considering coming after you right now." Owen said.

"How much I neeeeeeed this!" Achilles yelled

"200,000 credits." Owen said.

"You're shiting me I'm considering killing myself for that kind of money." Achilles said playfully.

"Are you using death sticks again this is serious." Owen said

"Maybe."

"Well maybe you should cut that shit out before you get your ass in even more trouble with the the huts or even better the empire."

"Oh I know you didn't just bring that up Owen, so i'm gana pretend I miss herd you because I like you so much."

"The truth hearts but it's been seven months since the massacre on skippio and you told me you were and I quote "jumping out of that business for the future and well being of my clan" end quote."

"Fuck you Owen."

"Listen asshole I'm the only friend you have whose not toxic like those morons from the alliance who are 50/50 on killing you, or one of the people on that long list of names who are straight up trying to kill you at the moment so just dig into that sober part of yourself and think is this really the best idea I have."

Achilles thought about what Owen had said and he reached down into the sobering pain that was the reason he was in this deranged and downright disgraceful state. Finding the logic within himself he reached into a small cabinet next to his control panel inside was a syringe, he then proceeded to inject himself in the neck with the condense of the syringe

"I know listen ill find myself a place to lay low out here OK and do me a favor while I'm out here find out if Sabin Wren is still alive and if you find her tell her to find me we need to talk face to face, OK."

"Really don't tell me You still have planes with them after all this after all that explaining I just did." Owen asked

"No this is a personal call I want to have a little chat with her and her rebel friends besides Owen I'm a doer not a schemer."

"Alright fine I'll keep an ear open now I want you to head to these Barings i've already got set up for you there to a pretty unknown system that probably has a few more decades to be ignorant of the universe." Owen said.

"Anything I should know about it?"

"You'll fit in fine hell you'll probably get lucky the girls there are human and dame good looking from what I've heard from the spacers but the wild life there completely hostile."

"Good just like home, what about local communication."

"The dialect is similar to the common tongue so you're fine."

"All right then I'm going to go radio silent for a while then keep an ear open, my friend."

Owen nodded and just as the hologram ended the warning sirens of his ship sounded and three ships came out of hyperspace.

"Well that must be those bounty hunters Owen was talking about." wick thought to himself as he powered up the deflector shields and main cannons of his Komrk-class fighter setting the stabilizers into rotation. Only to his surprise they were house Saxon fighters. Good he said with a smirk.

Just as the shields came online the ship is hit by a blaster bold. "Shit OK well I guess there taking me dead then."

Achilles turned his ship to attack head on.

He began firing in tandem with the Saxon bounty hunters luckily for him he was able to do pull off a particularly lucky game of chicken causing two of the ships to collide into each other.

"Amateurs." Achilles said with a smirk but the last one wasn't an amateur as he fired on achilles again hammering his shields.

: OK this one won't be so easy."

he turned again to an attack position and went in shooting.

The Saxon ship easily avoided every shot that Achilles took flying circles around him in his much slower fighter thanks to his speeder bike he had in tow.

The Saxon went in on the attack again on Achilles's tail and this time with Achilles's shields at barely 10 percent he knew that he only had one option left as he headed into an asteroid field.

"Shit I can't believe I'm running from one of the Saxons lackeys me a seasoned veteran of the great Spartan clan not to mention wasting these sonic charges."

As Achilles was able to get into the border of the asteroid belt with the hut right on his ass he dumped one of the sonic charges.

Thankfully for him, what his ship lacked in speed it made up for in maneuverability letting him out maneuver and gain distance from the Saxon and then the charge explodes. The concussive force shatters massive asteroid's to pieces sending them everywhere the sound raddled both ships. Then he set the timer for 10 seconds and releases the second one charge. This one detonates right next to the hut pilot causing the ship to shatter into oblivion. Seeing the fate of the Saxon ace he changed course out of the asteroid field and started the hyperspace calculation for this new planate to exploit while he figured out what his next move not to mention have plenty of interaction with the locals who knows maybe if there primitive enough maybe they'll make him there god (all of a sudden Ozpin got a bad feeling).


	2. plaint side

(Chapter 2 arrival)

As the ship left hyper space and entered the planets atmosphere the warning siren started blaring and the ship raddled almost as violently as when the sonic charges went off.

"Fuck you have got to be kidding me." Achilles thought. OK Achilles options crash down in an inhabited area or wild as Achilles thought of his options he remembered a little excursion he had on Felucia with the wild life and immediately he set coerce for the nearest city yet again the thought of crashing down into a place where the officials might put some electrical wires in some not vary nice places convinced him otherwise. So it was suck it up and go play in the jungle. "Lucky me" he thought. Thankfully it was close and after 5 minutes of fighting to keep the ship in the air he lost her and so it turned from landing approach to crash control.

"FUCK!" Achilles yelled just before the ship crashed into the planets grassy surface sliding approximately fifty meters before slamming into a large tree.

"Wow I'm alive" Achilles thought to him as he pulled up the information he had received from Owen on the planet and got an idea of the damage to his ship.

Language was easy as Owen said it was similar to most humanoids common tongue in the rest of the galaxy. Achilles then checked the flight systems and landing gear at the engineering terminal it was not good hyper drive was fried and multiple hull breaches landing stabilizers where F.U.B.A.R. to say the least, but the distress beacon and com transmitter were functional.

"Well shit I'll have to improvise with what I have if I can't leave and I should lay low as I planed too." he thought as he retrieved the distress beacon and L.R.T. (long range transmitter) and walked into his ship's cargo area to gather his weapons and get his portable clocking device

Achilles looked at his weapons with pride as they were the only things in the galaxy that he could trust. Achilles carried a pair of black WESTAR-35 blaster pistols that could be set to rapid fire or stun if he needed to take someone alive. He already had on his Mandalorian gantlets that sported all the usual tools of death flame thrower, blaster, hidden blade, rocket launcher, shock wave canon, taser, etc not to mention clan Sparta's specialty energy shield. The armor he wore was mostly a semi new set Mandalorian executioner armor painted primary white and gray with skeletal details such as the rib cage such was the tradition for warriors with his history. An ammo sash was mounted across his chest plate and detonators hung from sertin areas on his sash for easy access. The symbol of house Sparta which was a sharply drawn arch inside a circle that presented the horned Mythosar skull of the true Mandalorians in the separated lower center of the arch that was placed on his right shoulder guard in black, red and gold, however the most notable piece of his armor was his helmet. It was a custom Mandalorian executioner style that had been customized it to look like a skull and as such was adorned with the appropriate art work. Last but not least the ancestral weapon of house Sparta a crimson red lightsaber that could extend into a lightsaber pike and just so happened to be the sith twin of the dark saber. With that he snapped it into its magnetic holder at the right side of jet pack and attached his clocking device to his left gantlet with that he was ready for anything.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake and he herds the sounds of battle. "Well 6 minutes just like Dxun" Achilles said to himself as he adjusted his helmet and grabbed his emergency go bag.

(Beacon academy cliff)

Professors Ozpin and Glinda looked out over the forest just a few moments after their students began there initiation, until they caught sight of a ship falling from the sky and crashing into the forest.

"Professor?" Glinda asked

"I see it Glinda."

"Should I call off the initiation for the moment and go help them."

"I have a better idea if our students are going to be protecting people then this gives them the perfect opportunity for practice." ozpin said as he opened his scroll.

"Professor are you sure that's wise leaving there lives in our students hands?"

"Perhaps it isn't Glinda but I have an odd feeling this isn't an ordinary person in that crash." Ozpin then sent his message too there students.

All the students in the forest got the alerts and opened there scrolls to hear ozpins message.

"Students there has been an unsuspected crash in the forest. let me be clear this is not part of the test there are actual people in danger if you're in a position to help then do what you can then proceed with your assignment."

(Crash site)

"How do I get into these messes?" Achilles said in annoyance as the second he set foot outside his busted ship all hell broke loose. He was met with all manner of black wolf like aliens with red eyes and bone over their faces.

As they started their attacks Achilles dropped his bag and pulled his pistols. They weren't necessarily tough one or two hits and they went down faster than a hut down a sarlack pit. As they kept up there advance he noticed that there corpses began to dissipate into smoke.

"Well this is a first." He said as he put a blast threw another one's head but as the beast dropped another leapt out from behind him tackling him to the ground. "Fuck!" He yelled in both surprise and fear. The beast razed its claws to strike but as it began its attack Achilles ignited his jetpack that put him into what could only be described as a low attitude flight inches from the ground while the pour monster was left confused and with a face full of his jet packs external exhaust flames. Achilles then pushed himself off the ground to give himself more attitude to work with spinning as he pushed off to get a better look at the remaining beasts inhabiting the crash site. But as he inspected the aria he heard the faint screaming of a small girl? Witch puzzled him but as he turned to look he was struck by said girl which sent them both flailing towards the ground.

Achilles landed with a thud next to the girl who fell on him. He made the attempt to stand but just his luck another thud this one was a bit more graceful perhaps yet still managed to knock the wind out of his guts and he heard something crack at the moment of the impact hopefully not his neck. while this was going down the wolfs were re-initiating there attack six were making there last ditch effort for the kill but Achilles had other plans as the first girl who landed on him jumped to her feet Achilles activated his wrist flame thrower that melted the first three wolfs who were closest to them. That was the moment that the first girl unveiled a massive scythe weapon close too twice her size and swung it decapitating the next two in one strike the last one however finally got the message that to stay here was death and turned tail and ran like its life depended on it mainly because it did. it was fast but nat fast enough to outrun a blaster bolt.

"Well that was fun." the girl with the scythe said.

"Ruby you dunce we could have killed this guy or more importantly I could have been killed." the girl currently on top of Achilles said.

"Well fuck you too princes." Achilles said throwing the girl off with ease in his move to get to his feet.

"Watch what you say you degenerate considering we came here to save you."

"Save me I had everything under control until you two heroes decided to knock my ass out of the sky." He said turning to face them. The girl with the scythe was short and young maybe fifteen by his estimate she had black hair with red highlights and wore a black and red dress of sorts. The other one who had landed on his back with the bitchy attitude was pail skinned with white hair and big blue eyes she wore a truly formal dress and carried a small sword that had colored slots at the hilt, shed actually be pretty hot if it weren't for the attitude.

"Under control you were outnumbered and were on fire." The albino girl retorted.

"On fire! Lady it's called a jet pack come on say it with me. Jet pack." Achilles said enunciating every word as if he were speaking to a dimwitted child.

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot!" was all the albino girl could muster in anger

"Well if the shoe fits."

She then proceeded to glare daggers at Achilles threw his helmet but then turned her attention to the young girl ruby you was eyeing Achilles's equipment. "Ruby, stop drooling and don't touch him."

Achilles quickly spun around and saw ruby was sizing up his jet pack. "Don't even think about it little girl." Achilles said with clear hostility which caused the small girl to flinch and fall to the ground.

"Sorry." Was all the little one could say.

Achilles extended his hand to ruby and as she took it he said. "Theirs three things of a mans you never touch without asking permition. His women his money and his weapons, and don't you forget it might save your life in the long run."

"Um thanks I guess." She said bashfully

"Your welcome." Achilles said as he walked over and collected his go bag but as he grasped it he saw a true site for sore eyes his ac-19 speeder was overturned but still looked functional. "Oh yes something is working out today." Achilles said as he ran over to the speeder and hit the activation key.

"What's that you're messing with?" the princes scoffed.

"Oh this why It's my time Machine if I hit 88 miles per hour I can go back in time and fix some horrible life decision's I've made personally I'm thinking crashing here with your "wonderful" personality to keep me company."

"You know sarcasm is unbecoming."

"Well it's either that or I go back to insulting your intelligence which would you prefer?"

"Why you…"

"Um Weiss I think we have a problem." Ruby said tuging at Weiss's sleave and pointing up at a massive black bird that was the size of a small corilian freighter.

"What's all this we stuff?" Achilles said as he mounted his speeder bike.

"You can't just leave us here!" Weiss shouted.

"Watch me." He chuckled as he speed off into the forest

"Why that rat bastard left us here." Weiss shouted sounding particularly out of here usual character.

"I've got an idea." Ruby said yanking Weiss out of her trance of anger

"What?"

"Everyone in the emerald forest stay away from the crash site the survivor is alive and a little unfriendly." Ruby shouted into her scroll running a few feet in front of Weiss.

After a few minutes of speeding gracefully threw the forest he came upon a clearing with an old ruin in the middle that housed a few pedestals that admittedly aroused his curiosity. "Well you don't see that everyday" Achilles said stepping off his speeder and walking towards the ruin.

As he stud in the center of the ruin he saw what looked to be like little pieces that were part of a game. "Hmm well this is just odd crazy ass wild life then the chicks with weapons who said they came to save me" Achilles thought. "What a joke." Achilles said as he turned to head back to his speeder.

"Hay there." As Achilles turned he saw two girls a blond who was smiling and who had purple eyes like some girls on Lothal had and a brunet who looked as if she was board and rather unimpressed with hazel eyes.

"Hello." Achilles said passively not breaking his stride and trying to keep his eye from wandering as he went for his speeder.

"I don't remember seeing you at the cliff?" the blond asked.

"what can i say i like to be fashionably late." Achilles responded as he was about to pass the blonde.

She griped his wrist as he was passing. "oh and here i was thinking you to be the one from the crash site."

"That's vary perceptive of you blondie, i'd love to stay and chat but I've got an appointment to keep now if you'll excuse me." Achilles said as he tried to pull away but the blonde kept her grip just tight enough to keep Achilles there without cussing a seen.

"whats it for."

"what?"

"The appointment whats it for?"

shit! he thought.

"uh eye exam." not bad Achilles.

"Well i can take a look." she said reaching for his helmet.

"Don't." he said grasping her hand

"Why?

"Just don't believe me you don't want to do that blondie."

"You know I think I'm curious now."

And without another word Achilles activated his anti-personnel Taser and gave the blonde a thousand volts of ironized electricity.

She yelled and the women in black held her weapon to his head. "Stop." she said in a serious tone and looked at him with eyes he saw all threw out his life, the eyes of a person ready to kill.

He released here and began his walk back to his speeder. "Can't say I didn't warn you." he shouted back giving a passive wave and continued his walk until he heard the blonde howl in anger he turned to see her eyes glowing red with anger and rage.

"Yang wait." the one in black one said to heed no results she had already begun her charge against Achilles. She tried for a right hook that was dogged just barley by Achilles who then proceeded continue his retreat post haste getting as much distance from the raging women as fast as possible. Which was little more than a futile attempt yang took one long step pushed herself forward whilst blasts from her gauntlets propelled her even faster towards her target.

Achilles knew that speed wasn't in his favor but perhaps maneuverability could help. Yang closed the gap and threw a right jab that was only able to tap Achilles shoulder as he continued moving backwards. That was until she unleashed a payload of quick attacks that sent Achilles from a retreat into a stumbling frenzy trying to keep his balance. "Alright fuck it she wants to pull this shit then two can play at this." Achilles thought as he looked at his voice command module in his helmet. "Prosthetic's lever seven." he shouted.

"What?" yang said as she threw a right hook that kinked causing a blast from her gantlet to shoot off only to her surprise the blow to wasn't to his face or body it was caught by Achilles.

"Do you really want to continue this?" Achilles asked angrily as he stud holding yang's fist in this hands although the force of the hit had caused the ground beneath his feet to separate.

"Heads up!" That was until they were interrupted by the frantic yelling of a familiar red girl once again falling from the sky. "How the hell dose that keeps happening." Achilles said sarcastically and releasing yang's fist.

"what do you mean keep happening?" Yang asked as her attention shifted to Achilles who already was in the process of flying up to catch ruby but, as he caught her they were struck by yet another person falling from the sky, only this time instead of getting a nice light girl who the momentum would hit you instead of the weight this time it was a blond guy in armor that smacked them all into a tree with Achilles as usual taking the brunt of the force and pain that accompanied it.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky Blake asked yang?"

"I."

"Why is it always me!" Achilles shouted the rhetorical question not expecting an answer whilst pushing ruby off of him and then proceeding to jump to the ground and then yelled Trues. to yang. And he then began walking towards his speeder that was just in front of the ruins once again

"i" Yang was interrupted before she could finish by

"Yeee haaaa" the group turned to see a girl with a large hammer ride in on the back of an ursa until if fell down dead with a boom. "aww its broken." the girl responded sadly.

"Nora never do that again." an exhausted looking boy in a green outfit said who was visibly out of breath.

She then disappeared from site for a moment until she repapered at the ruins and began singing and I quote "I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle."

That is until the boy she was with shouted "NORA" in an irritated tone.

To Which she then replied. "coming Ren."

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?" Blake asked. Then ruby jumped out of a tree landing next to me and yang.

"Ruby?" Yang said

"Yang!" ruby shouted as she went for a hug only to be denied by Nora who feeling left out popped up in between them and shouted her own name

Only to be interrupted once again this time by a red head being chased by a massive scorpion.

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" This caused both yang and Achilles to lose their composure for a moment Achilles yelling. "for fuck sake I'll take care of it." while yang was more concerned with two seconds of peace.

"What? wait bad idea." Yang called out raising a hand to try and protest.

"Don't worry I got this." Achilles said as he reached to his back to grab the ancestral blade of his people the blood saber from his back and activated it glowing red as he charged the scorpion.

"This is the guy from the crash?" Nora asked'.

"Yah" yang replied

"well he's got guts."

"He's an asshole." yang said.

"Well someone's a little upset." Nora whispered to Ren.

The girl running from the scorpion saw what Achilles was doing although she was slightly puzzled by the strange energy weapon in his hands, she yelled "Your going the wrong way you can't kill this thing on our own."

Achilles ignored her warnings and ignited his jet pack. He flew low and quick dead on towards the creatures mouth and when he got close enough the creature opened wide expecting an easy meal unfortunately for it Achilles changed his trajectory at the last second extending the saber forward to the creachers underbelly and cut threw it in a way that gave the old proverb our blades are sharp a new meaning. However Achilles's luck ran out the scorpion dropped sooner than expected and landed on top of Achilles.

The group of students watched in surprise at what had happened until of all of them yang spoke up not at all noticing that Weiss had landed on top of Jaune. "Oh shit we need to get him out of there!" yang yelled as she took off running dogging the nevermore razor sharp fathers.

As she approached the corps of the death stalker she saw that the midsection was moving ever so slightly until the red blade of Achilles's saber pierced the top flesh of the beast and out crawled Achilles.

Yang climbed on top of the death stalker to help Achilles out of it.

"Well that was fun." Achilles said to yang as she grabbed him under the shoulders and relieved him of his biology lesion.

"I'll give it to ya, ya got balls." yang said with a smirk.

"Oh you have no idea."

"Pff I'm not that easy."

"Lucky you I like a tough hunt besides I have to say I would have been expecting a punch in the face instead of you helping me out of here."

"Oh just wait until we get out of this forest."

"Ha we get out of here you can do your worst, names Achilles by the way."

"Wow so it took a fight with me getting hit by a kid falling out of the sky and almost being crushed by a death stalked just to first on name basis.

Achilles was all in all a bit embarrassed by what she had pointed out just how wrong he was when it came to judgement of these people but in his defense he didn't know them plus with all the hostile situations that he had to deal with he had more than one reason to be over cautious but he covered himself quickly. "Yah, well I'm not that easy ether."

"Oh that's a lie if I ever heard one." She replied.

Achilles chuckled. "Fair enough all you need is the right bait."

"Ha well if it makes any consolation it wasn't the worst first encounter I've had this week." She replied

"Oh now I can't wait to hear this shit."

"Well don't get too hasty we still have that nevermore to deal with."

"Once again I got this." Achilles said as he stood up and put the nevermore in his optic sights that came down from its usual upright position on his helmet to over his right eye. "Activate spyglass protocol A-A-M (anti-air-missile)."

"Spyglass Command confirmed auguring target fire on your mark." the spyglass program responded.

"Whoa." yang said in aw.

"You annt seen nothing yet." Achilles said as a missile shot out from his jet pack heading straight towards the nevermore.

"Ok I admit it that's pretty badass." yang said

"I know right." Achilles responded.

"So cool." ruby said with a huge smile approaching the two just as the death stalker was disappearing. "How did you even get weapons like that." she asked as the missile exploded into the nevermore guts knocking it out of the sky.

"It cost a lot of credits and a lot of smart people a lot of time." Achilles responded as he took a seat on one of the rocks next to them as the rest of the group arrived.

"So mind telling us who you are and why you crashed into the forest." Weiss asked plainly.

"Weiss!" Ruby said in a form of protest against the way Weiss had put it.

"What, were all thinking the same thing." she replied.

"Well princes the names Achilles of clan Sparta not that that means anything to you, And I suffered a engine failure as I was passing over the forest if you need to know."

They all proceeded to relay their names as to reintroduce themselves although he already knew most of their names just from listening.

That was until Blake spoke up. "Achilles that's an interesting name."

"There a problem with it?"

"Oh no not at all I'm just never mind."

Achilles smirked.

"Uh I got a question what do you look like under the helmet." Nora asked as Achilles pulled a syringe out of a pouch on his lower back without anyone noticeing.

"let's not travel that road again."yang said as Achilles injected himself though a chamber on the neck guard.

Achilles exhaled in relaxation from the drug and droped the syringe witch the group noticed. "Well if you ask me as long as you're looking at my good side i'm a humble seven or so, if i'm not i'm a nine.

"Well that's a one eighty whats in the syringe?" Yang said.

"something that calms the nerves." he said as he unlaced his helmet. The group looked in anticipation to see what he looked like as Achilles removed his helmet. And he was telling the truth the right side of his face was rather hansom freshly shaven and black hair that was shaved off on the sides and cut short on top probably easier to get the helmet on and off his eye was a deep blue.

What I tell ya huh. He said as he shot the girls a grin but mostly towards yang as he pulled out a solid death stick to smoke from the same pouch as the syringe. Achilles put the stick in his mouth and held up his Mandalorian gauntlet to his mouth and said. "Lighter." A small flame ignited and he lit the stick.

"Um is that healthy." Jaune asked timidly?

"Not at all." Achilles replied.

"Then why…"Juane started.

Achilles ignored his question by cutting him off and instead asked in a mumbled tone do to the stick in his mouth. "Now personally I happen to think my bad side is about a six or so what do you think?" Achilles turned his face to look directly at the group of teens who looked in surprise at the sever contrast between the two sides of his face. He had two large scars that appeared to be from a blade the larger of the two went from his forehead at about the hair line to his lower cheek over his eye on that side of his face was a milky white color. The second was a horizontal scar that stretched from his ear mid-way threw his cheek and there were the burn scars that pledged the lower side of his face.

"Well six be honest now if you would." he said after blowing a puff of smoke into the air.

"Wha…what happened to you." Ruby asked

"more then can pr should be expressed in a civil conversation, but none of you answered my question." He was met with similar estimates to his own to avoid a problem most likely.

"so that's why your so defensive?"tang asked.

"what can i say, i funner like this. Mind I see my bag?" Ren handed the bag over while looking at his milky eye which Achilles noticed. "Nice isn't it ladies always loved this eye." he said as he took a big puff.

"Achilles could I see that sword you had a minute a go I've never seen it before?" Phyrra asked.

Achilles took the blade off his back and said. "Whatever you do, do not touch the blade." he said before he ignited the saber the group stared at the lazer sword with curiosity while ruby ignored Achilles's warning and got close to his with her eyes glassy and wide as she reached for it only for her hand to be slapped away by Achilles. "What did I just say?"

"Don't touch the blade." ruby said defeated as if her dreams were crushed.

"Here's why you don't touch it." He said as he swung the blade at a nearby stone slicing it in half.

"Oooooo so cool."

"Then there's my energy shield." he said as he activated his Sparta specialty energy shield. "The saber also extends into a pike."

"Well a man after your own heart eh Peyrra." Nora said

"Well he does have good taste in weaponry the only question I have is why so many weapons if you have ones like those."

"Well that's a question you and my father have in common he only carried his gantlets and his vibro lance, but for me it's mainly just because I'm good with them and it's better to be ready and not need to be then to be unprepared and need to be and I mead I got a DC-17 interchangeable on my speeder just in case."

"I've never hired of weapons like that before." ruby said.

"and I've never seen a bike that floats before." yang added.

"Well they don't have them on your planet so I'm not surprised."

"Ha what do you mean your planet." Ruby asked as if he was joking.

"Well you see you're not alone in this universe my friends these a whole other galaxy out they that your not privy to."

"Uh what exactly are you smoking?" yang asked.

"I'm not on dru… crazy I am not crazy." Achilles caught himself before he was blatantly lying to both the teens and himself.

"I'm sorry what were you going to say before that?" Weiss jabbed no dough pay back for earlier.

"I said im not…." Achilles suddenly stopped dead in his words he felt a searing pain in his chest and dropped to his knees the others reacted in somewhat concern and panic as nine of them were skilled in the field of medical treatment but they all were one hundred percent sure of the cause of this sudden crash.

Phyrra and Yang were the first to grab Achilles and hold him up by the shoulders Ruby and Ren were the next two to rush to his side all the while Achilles was flaying for his go bag until he said in a vary whispered voice. "Bag (couph) blue syringe." ruby jumped onto the bag and quickly gave Achilles the syringe.

He injected himself in the neck again and the effects instantly took hold as he pulled himself back to his feet with the assistance of the group. "Thank you." Achilles said in a husky tone as if he'd ran for ten miles nonstop unfortunately this dose was in a full effect state and needed to take a toll on the body before it could work. As Achilles fought the erg of passing out he inevitably slipped out of conciseness.

"Let's grab what we need and get out of here." ruby suggested to which everyone nodded in agreement.

(Beacon cliff)

"Professor? Professor?" Glinda said knocking ozpin out of his trance

"Oh yes Glinda."

"The students are bringing this Achilles back with them along with his belongings."

"Vary good have a ship standing by to take him to vale memorial."

"Already done, but what about his ship?"

"Have it retrieved and brought to the school work shop until we figure out what to do from here on."

"And are we to stay with the impression that he's just a drug fiend not an alien."

"We shall see." ozpin said as he turned and began his walk back to campus.


	3. The glory of the past

(Chapter three) the glory of the past

note: theirs a lot of lore in this so prepare thy anus and this may or may not be the only prequel

(ten hours after the crash)

"I'm sorry professor but whatever he's on it's nothing we've ever seen before we can't even tell what's in the vile he was smoking much less any of the other vials in his bag."

"What can you tell me about him as it sits doctor?" Ozpin inquired.

"Ha well that's a loaded question other than the fact that he's been slipping in and out of conchesness since he's gotten here he's been experiencing what appears to be massive psychotic episodes within his mind based on the level of brain activity. Both his left and right arms have been replaced with prosthetic's that are way ahead of anything that we've ever seen and whenever someone tries to get close to them to remove them the patent experiences a jump in brain activity and wakes up just long enough to shoo the nurse or doctor away but doesn't experience the same when we give him injections via his neck I.V.. His body despite being over thirty percent scared especially the massive burns around his chest, abdomen, neck, and face he's in peek physical condition. Also from what we can tell threw a C.A.T. scan his left eye is cybernetic along with several other cybernetic enhancments in his spine. also on a minon note he's been tattooed in several places in some form on illegible writing."

"Excuse me?" ozpin responded.

"Professor whoever he is, it's clear that he's ether some hard core atlas spec ops solider or he has some very intelligent and generous friends."

"Ok that's something I'll have to look into but for now assuming he'll survive what would you say is his biggest obstacle the drugs or the mental trauma?"

"Nether if I had to say his biggest enemy is dehydration he sweats out close to three quarts pre hour."

"Will he survive?"

"Personally i think he will."

Taking a sip of his coffee looked in on the room with curiosity. "Keep him safe and if anything should happen call me immediately."

"Uh professor what should I do if the authority's come around."

"Why compile with them of coerce until I can handle it but we'll keep his things locked up at beacon and you might want to restrain him just in case." Ozpin said while leaving the room.

A good idea the doctor thought as he looked through the window at Achilles.

Ozpin walked into the first floor lobby of the hospital where the members of the recently formed teams RWBY and JNPR all stud from there seats apon seeing the headmaster.

"How is he?" ruby asked.

"He's Stable for now Mrs. Rose I wouldn't worry to much."

"What about his ship?" Pyrrha asked

"I've made arrangements to keep it a beacon along with the rest of his belongings, now let's get back to campus before we miss diner and that reminds me you haven't been shown to your rooms yet ether." Ozpin said walking out of the hospital expecting the rest to follow as they all did except for yang who had trailed off as soon as she exited everyone's sight so she wouldn't be noticed walking down the hall to the I.C.U.

For the most part everyone was to busy to notice her as she slipped by the doors with a few doctors moving a patient in a rush, and started her search for Achilles room.

Yang inspected each of the name plates on each door until she heard the anger yelling of a man who had to be suffering from intense pain. She hasend her pace tworrds the yelling and without warning threw open the door to see two doctors and three atlas medical robots trying to hold down Achilles. Only his arms took her by shock for a few seconds and looking at his scars on his torso she took a step back until another scream knocked her out of the trance.

"get off of me you rebel bastards let me die! Let me die with my brothers!" he screamed and swung his arms wildly hitting one on the medical droids in the face and making a huge dent in its the droid hit the floor yang rushed over to take its place and held him down.

"Who are you?" one of the doctors asked.

"Now's not the time you idiot grab another dose of sedative." The same doctor ozpin snapped. "Young lady gust keep that arm from swinging and I don't care who you are."

"Please! Just leave me be" Achilles sobbed looking at the doctor and then at yang.

Yang was stunned this couldn't be the same man they met this morning it just couldn't be. As she thought the secondary doctor injected Achilles with a stronger dose of sedative or in real world terms bear tranquilizer that incapacitated Achilles immediately.

"How are his vitals." the doctor asked.

"Returning back to normal but I don't think we can handle another one of those." A young funus nurse said exhausted.

"Thanks for the help young lady, may I ask your name?"

"sure it's yang."

"Well yang don't take this the wrong way but, what are you doing in I.C.U."

"I was looking for him I was one of the people who brought him here."

"Oh so your one of ozpin's students well that explains a lot but i'm afraid you'll have to leave till he's stable."

"Yah I just wanted to see how he was for myself." yang said as she left the room.

"Kid i don't know what you did in your past but, you got someone looking out for you don't throw it away." The doctor said to Achilles as he was starting to relax.

(Dxun: Fortress Sparta)

As Sabine Wren entered the fortress of the Sparta clan accompanied by her Jedi companions Ezra Bridger and Kannan Jarrus along with the last protector Fenn Rou they were led into the massive room by the warriors of clan Sparta the last of the true Mandalorian faction who had all their weapons trained on their gusts.

At the opposite side of the room there sat Leonidas Sparta head of the clan while his son Achilles who still had both eyes stud at his father's right side Waring the ceremonial black and red armor of their clan and staring daggers at their gusts with visible hatred and contempt in his eyes. "What a surprise Sabine Wren, Fenn Rau of the protectors and two Jedi well this is either the most interesting meeting I've ever had or the saddest."

"Leonidas Sparta an honor to meet a warrior of your reputation." Sabine said removing her helmet.

"Well let's dispense with the formality's because we all know by the company you keep your lying." Leonidas replied.

"What does he mean by that?" Ezra whispered to Kannan but it was just audible enough to be heard by Leonidas.

"I'm a Jedi killer son have been for id say thirty years or so."

"Then why haven't you killed us yet?" Ezra asked

"Because I want to see why you're here padawan."

"As you said enough with the formality's Sabine said as she stepped forward and ignited the dark saber. I'm here to call you to fight for Mandalor if you are the true Mandalorians that you claim to be."

Her answer only served to cause Leonidas to laugh under his breath. "You think your clan's sword makes you our leader."

"It is the sword of man who united all of Mandalor under it and became the first Mandalorian Jedi."

"Yes it is." Leonidas said as he stud up. "He would be ashamed to see what his clan became." He said as he started to walk down the stairs to their level with Achilles following.

"If he would be ashamed that his clan was the only one fighting to free Mandalor than id be fine with that." Sabine replied.

"Ha look around you Sabine Wren look at my Spartans what do you see."

Sabine and her companions inspected the super commandoes closely the oddity that they came to was that about a quarter of the Spartans in the room were of alien races.

"What do you see Wren?"

"Some of your warrior's aren't Mandalorian."

"Oh but they are Sabine, there is an old Mandalorian saying that family's thicker then blood and here we embrace that saying with its full propose. There is a reason why the Jedi the sith the republic or even your treacherous clan visla couldn't exterminate us we're not huddled in one place we span the galaxy, we need no lords or leaders so you can't destroy our command, we can live without technology so we can fight with our bare hands, we have no speaceys or race so we can rebuild our ranks with others who want to join us, Sabine Wren what you and your clan have forgotten is that we are more than just a people or an army were a culture, we are an idea, and you can't kill ideas, but they can serenely kill you."

"Then why are you in charge and why are you cowering here on Dxun." Kannan intruded on the conversation.

"Achilles why don't you explain to this Jedi why we as he would say cower on this moon." Leonidas said with a smirk and looked over to Achilles.

Achilles walked dead straight up to Kannan close enough that you didn't have to be a Jedi to scene the hate resonating from him and he looked dead where Kannan's eyes were and in a vary rough voice he said. "We seek the monsters that the galaxy fears the most. We chase the nightmares that would haunt your cowardly dreams, the deadlier the pray. Achilles paused. The more we exult in the hunt the more we honor our family. This harsh land breads the savage and we revel in it. We fight monsters so we become them." Achilles ended his brutal speech with a line that even made the hair on the back of Kannan's neck stand up straight.

"Does that explain it enough for you Wren?" Achilles said turning to Sabine.

"Yah you hate us and always will that's clear but what isn't clear is what you intend to do when the empires done with us and sees you."

"That is a fair question one that has been on my mind for a time now."

"And?" Kannan asked.

"And I'm unsure of what I'm to do." Leonidas said plainly. "On one side I have you an insult and two of the last remnants of our oldest enemies who were so easily manipulated into slaughtering millions they felt it was simpler to forget and corrupt the truth, but then again on the other side I have more old enemy's and an empire that feel it's better to pay tribute to threats then to destroy them. So I think you can see the dilemma."

"Very well then. I challenge you one warrior to another." Sabine said raising the dark saber,

Leonidas smirked. "Very well the challenged party has the right to choose the form of battle yes?"

"That's how it goes yes." Sabine responded,

"Excellent I choose hand to hand."

"I accept." Sabine said as she sheathed the saber and dropped her weapons.

"This will be over quick." Leonidas said stepping forward in a relaxed stance with hands behind his back. "When you're ready."

Sabine took her fighting stance and thought that he wasn't taking her seriously so she lead with a kick that Leonidas side stepped like he knew exactly what was coming she then turned and threw a punch that was caught and used to throw her to the ground which Leonidas then stud over her holding her in an arm bar Sabine completely at his mercy. "You lose." he said plainly.

"Make it quick it's the Mandalorian way isn't it."

"Yes it is but I have a policy of not killing little girls." He said as he reliced Sabine.

"Father she challenged you to trial by combat it is our way."

"My son when a little girl challenges you then you can choose to kill them or not."

"Yes father." Achilles said taking his point.

"Now then I think we should have a talk my family because as I see if these traitors and hypocrites have chosen to stand against the emperor then what will become of our reputation."

"So you'll join us?" Ezra asked confused.

"No boy I will be fighting for my own reasons what my warriors do is up to them."

"Father you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am I made the call in the clone wars to let the duchess and the death watch wipe each other out while we stayed back and regained our strength but it's as I said my son you along with any other warrior here are free to stay out of it if you wish."

"Don't give us that crap again Leonidas you know as well as the rest of us where you fight we fight even if we give you some grief for it." A huge Mandalorian holding a massive hammer and am equally large physical shield announced.

"Some will more than others." Leonidas said looking at his son.

"Very well father if the talking mountain known as Ajax and the rest will follow then who am I to stay out of it." Achilles grinned at Ajax. "Spartans! You heard him the galaxy is ripe for our taking so sharpen your lances load your weapons and last but not least who's up for a skutla hunt!" Achilles shouted to the Spartans and was met with the cheers of the Spartans.

(Three months later cristosis rebel stronghold)

The imperial walkers and a legion of storm troopers marched forward. The ground trembling from the force of their march.

"Earth quack?" Ajax asked Achilles who was sharpening his vibro lance.

"No Ajax battle formations." Ajax responded standing up and putting on his helmet.

Achilles then looked to captain Rex with curiosity as it was rare to find a clone of the great Jango Fett. "You fought here in the clone wars right captain Rex."

"Yes sir this was as bad if not worse then geanosis we only made it through with dumb luck and three Jedi."

"Well you've got fifty Spartans and all the dumb luck you could ever ask for how's that?"

"I'll think we can manage." Captain Rex responded by putting on his helmet and drawing his blaster pistols.

"Well then let's send them back to the emperor in pieces."

"Ajax I hope you and that hammer of yours are ready to take some glory today."

"Just don't hog it all cousin."

"Spartans!" Achilles yelled to get his men's attention which each of them stud and stepped forward. "My brothers of the sword I'd rather fight beside you then any army of thousands. Let no man forget how menacing we are we are Spartans!" His men began to stamp there lances on the ground and listen closer to him ready to die at the command. "Do you know what lies there waiting beyond that bridge?" He pointed his short sword towards the imperials. "Immortality take it it's yours!" The Spartans cheered and followed there leader out to the front line.

Prepare to engage today we end this planets pathetic rebellion the imperial commander said from the safety of his AT-AT walker

Achilles led his Spartans up from the rear of the cristosin rebel lines making sure everyone could see them moral was almost as important as warriors in battle you must understand one man willing to fight to the death is better than ten cowards who are likely to flee also if anyone was getting any glory from this it would be them. The rebels continusly chanted his name Achilles! thankful he was coming to fight running straight threw to the center and taking head of a charge letting the cristosin rebels use there jet packs to attack from the sides and from above while he lead the distraction with captains rex and ajax at his side. His Spartans with the help of the resistance fighters fired rockets and bags full of acidic waste at the walkers legs bringing the first two down simultaneously both landing face first ass up .the imperial infantry then made the mistake of charging the Spartans head first in close quarters. The first storm troopers formed up into a firing line.

"Forward!" captain Rex shouted as the trooper began firing, two spartan's in the rear were hit and killed instantly; another running next to Achilles was hit in the chest and cried in surprise before he realized he was dead.

"Form up on me." Achilles commanded his Spartans following the order razed there energy shield into a shield wall and began moving forward

"The man wants to die." the imperial commander said to his pilots watching the spectical.

"On my command!" Achilles shouted as they were approaching the storm troopers who held there ground. "Now brake off attack!" on command the Spartans despite the storm troopers getting off a few shots only to be deflected by the energy shields. Achilles closing the distance between himself and the first group thrust his pike into the first man. removing it he yelled, "no prisoners! No mercy." as he caught sight of a trooper climbing on top of the first walkers wreckage. he threw his pike impaling the trooper in his face, he then retrieved his sword from his back and began cutting his way through those in front of him along with the Spartans running down and slaughtering everyone who got in there way pushing them back. Achilles got into the rhythm of the battle charging into a unit who was holding their ground next to a monument to the city. Achilles taking the initiative attacked grabbing the first with his sword arm and slitting his thought with his blade, swinging his energy shield breaking another's neck then plunging his blade into another victim pushing towards the monument. The troopers there having given up on range chose to attack with their electro batons Achilles brushed the first two aside quickly pushing up the steps, he grasped the next contestants baton and elbowed him in the helmet cheeping his grip on the baton while using it to block another attack stabbing the intended then throwing another elbow before finishing him off, he ducked under another attack and struck him in the gust with the pommel of his blade then stabbed anther attacker. Spinning he finished off the first then to the next jumping and striking him in the jugular.

"Achilles! Achilles! Achilles!" the rebels shouted who were privy to his display. While he finished off the last one by throwing his sword into the last ones face, and turned to see Ajax smashing apart several storm troopers at ones with his hammer and pulling a metal rod out of his leg as if it were nothing he stood tall and shouted. "I am Ajax! barker of souls look upon me and despair!" which caused the rest of the imperials to route.

"They say the empire never retreats what will they say now men huh!" Achilles shouted to all who fought with him Spartan cristosin and clone alike.

(later that day)

"You have failed me again general kelvin."

"I know lord vader but…"

"I do not wish to hear your excuses general but with your failure we must know make a statement out of this and so I am sending you an inquisitor to clean up your mess." Vader said as the transition faded.

"This can't be good." general Kelvin thought with a sigh.

(the next day)

The imperials had tried there head long assault tactic again only this time ajax was leading the front Achilles was having a chat with mon mothma about the objectives of this fight and what was expect able conduct for the alliance to undertake which sufficed it to say wasn't going over well especially with the whole no prisoners no mercy policy Achilles had but Ajax was doing more than enough to make up for it smashing soldiers to pieces that was until a dark figure stepped out of imperial lines and ignited a crimson lightsaber drawing all attention to himself and doing what no sane man would getting in the path of Ajax.

The dark assailant made the mistake of trying to have a actual dual with him amidst battle with the bullshit monologue and hype man act but Ajax was the hype and all Ajax did when he saw him was swing his hammer for his head. The assailant blocked with his saber just before it made contact with his skull but Ajax pushed forward and struck him with his shield knocking him to the ground as Ajax turned his attention to two imperials who tried to get closer with electro pikes. One swing was all it took to disintegrate both of their jaws. he then looked at the assailant who was just regaining his composure and was ready for round two Ajax threw his shield at him as a means of distraction and to free up his other hand to put more power into his swing. The assailant used the force to throw the shield back in retaliation only to have it swatted away by Ajax who continued his charge .the assailant tried to go for an overhead strike but Ajax took his hammer by the ends and blocked the strike he then pushed the lightsaber along with its welders arms behind his back trapping him.

The assailants back was partly scorched by his own saber before dropping it he was now trapped within the arms of Ajax being crushed. As his ribs began to strain Ajax asked. "Are you really the best the empire has?"

To which the assailant responded by giving Ajax a vault of force lightning. stunned Ajax releced him and was forced to step back to regain his footing but as the assailant tried to press his advantage with the electro pike one of the recently decided troopers had dropped ajax stepped forward swatted it away and hit him in the face with the pommel of his hammer thus knocking him to the ground yet again and as ajax went for the killing blow the assailant pulled ajax's shield over him just in the nick of time for protection. Ajax's blood stained hammer broke through his own Cortosis plated shield and pulling it away from the assailant he discovered he had found a jagged metal rod and thrust it into Ajax's stomach. Ajax fell to one knee and pushed himself forward to snap the rod on a piece of debre braking it off and he began to hit the assailant with his newly aqiared weapon. Dropping backwards the assailant used the force to pull his light saber back into his grip and cutting the metal rod Ajax was wielding in half he stabbed ajax in the gut one more time. Ajax grasped the assailants neck, and peering under his hood he could see it was a human male around twenty years old. As Ajax's life slowly drained from him, his grip continued to tighten until life had fully left his body, dyeing with his hands around the thought of the enemy a sentiment that all warriors could respect.

"Spartans!" The assailant shouted. "Rebels!" He shouted. "I am hector inquisitor of the emperor look apon me and know I have slain your master Achilles."

The rebels and Spartans just stared at him in shock and aw some surprised by the turn the fight had gone or held pity for the poor confused inquisitor who was about to be hit with a reality check.

After several minutes of silence the sound of heavy steps coming over the bridge accompanied by the over all felling of pure rage rezinating from the direction of the rebels camp. "Well congratulations hector you just managed to kill one of my best friends!" Achilles grouled as the rebels and Spartans in his path parted like the red sea to let him pass out of the desire to stay out of his way.

"And who are you Spartan?"

"I am Achilles the man you just killed was named Ajax."

"Well id ask you to remind me to kill my intel officer but that would be a little hard when your dead."

"I would but you won't have the chance to for you see, this is where your gana die my friend."

"Then let's get to it spar…" hector collapse from pain in his ears.

"Funny huh sonic disrupters Mandalorian specialty for your kind. to bad Ajax over there was as honorable he said looking a ajax's body.

Achilles turned off the disrupter to let hector get up to fight. "That was for the cheap shot with the lightning, from here on there's no tricks just blade vs blade."

As hector stud up nether the imperials or the rebels chose to make a move they all wanted to see how this would go, although hector was wounded couldn't use the force without putting himself in danger of sonic retaliation and he was facing Achilles who was fresh , needless to say the odds weren't in his favor.

"Might as well be a death sentence." Hector said taking an overhead striking stance.

"You chose the wrong fight." Achilles responded getting low in preparation of his lunge.

"Shall it be one strike?" Hector asked

"All or nothing." Achilles responded

"Let's get this over with."

"Gladly" Achilles said as he lunged forward and hector did the same.

Hector brought his saber down as swiftly as he could but Achilles had anticipated it side stepping it then he jumped into the air right next to hector and brought his sword down into his neck. Hector fell to his knees, looked to the sky then a red bubble of blood formed in his mouth containing his last breath and as it popped he fell face first dead.

Achilles looked to the imperials trembling in uncontrollable rage. "Is there no one else?" Achilles asked his voice was hushed. "Is there no one else?" He reaffirmed, shouting and presenting his sword with hectors blood dripping from it. The imperials slowly put their weapons down and began to back away until Achilles next words make their hearts sink as if they were sucked into a black hole. "Spartans!" He shouted. "No prisoners! No mercy!" He howled charging into their lines followed by his warriors each doing as was said.

(After action report)

Achilles was attending the debriefing with rebellion leader including some of the highest rebel leaders including mon mothma, captain Hera, Sabine and her mother Ursa wren along with his father and several other unimportant generals and officials who were not there at the morning conversation.

"You call that victory slaughtering thousands of imperials who were surrendering? Mothma yelled

"What would you call it?"

"A war crime."

"Oh... well in that case were all war criminals here, each and every one of us the only difference is I play by the rules of my people.

"Do not insult us you play like an imperial not like a Mandalorian" Uras wren said.

"Well fuuuuck me sideways the fearless leader of clan wren has finally found her honor but I'm afraid it's too little too late."

"You truly are lucky were not speaking in person Achilles."

"Or you'd what kill me? Yah why don't you come here and observe the grave yard i'm erecting in honor of all the morons who've tried. The main point of this Mothma is Ajax was slain today the third greatest warriors of the spartan clan, my fucking cousin is dead." Achilles paused to let the news sink in. "I would take him over all your ships and little freedom fighters Mothma. He was worth that much and I'll tell you why because he was able of wilding the oldest and most powerful weapon ever created. Know what that is mothma?"

"Educate me Achilles."

Achilles leaned in to the transmitter. "Fear." He said plainly. "Fear can turn armies of highly trained solders into animals ready for the slaughter."

"I disagree Achilles; if fear was the most powerful entity in the galaxy we wouldn't be having this conversation." Mothma retorted.

"Well educate me Mothma."

"It's hope as long as we have hope that we can overcome them we still have a chance but if we become them. Well then we've already lost." Mon Mothma answered looking the hologram of Achilles directly.

"pretty ideological words like that may work in the senate but out here on the battle field men don't put stock in hope or ideology mothma they put their stock in the monsters of the field and they'll fight as long as that monsters on their side and they'll risk there neck time and time again to keep him there. so please don't try to bring me into the light with yer fairy tail bullshit. now If you'd excuse me I have a funeral to attend. oh and if you need a justification for my actions just think of the imperial desertion rates" Achilles said as he cut the transition.

Leonidas sighed. "The boy has a point Mothma and I'll be dammed if I let him become wiser then I am at his age." He said before leaving himself.

"This is bad." hera said

You're telling me if he gains any more followers in the clans he'll be the next mandalor.

"Achilles or his father" Mothma asked

"Achilles as it sits at least one third are already calling for ether him to be Mandalor his father might beat him depending on the amount of respect he gains in the next campaigns and with this they'll only gain power and followers."

"But wouldn't it be his father who would be Mandalor by line?" Mothma asked.

"Becoming Mandalor doesn't work like that, it doesn't matter who's older all that matter is if there great warriors and if the clans will follow."

"Do you think if push came to shove we could beat them in open war." Sabine asked.

"Sabine I could have sworn that when I sent you to gain there alliance I told you they have more fighters then almost all of the other clans combined along with their old fashion recruitment policy."

"Meaning?" Hera asked

"They've all but declared another Neo crusade and anybody who tries to stop them is in for a harsh lesion in spartan hospitality."

(Ajax's funeral) (look up mandalorian funeral chant)

Ajax's body along with several other Spartans were pleased on funeral piers surrounded by the survivors of the battle each carrying a mug and a torch.

Achilles stood with in the perimeter the Spartans created holding his own large mug and a torch only he was not wearing his helmet like the rest of the Spartans did.

Achilles stepped forward and lit ajax's pier then the rest of the circal did the same to the ones nearest them.

"Warriors of Sparta remember them as they were, brave and unwavering in the face of there enemy. If there is a after life may they enjoy it." Achilles addressed his soldiers as the piers burned, Achilles would be the only man to stand there till first light when he and his men were to leave.

(just picture it and let the song play you'll thank me later.)

He left the ash piles that remained when he saw the ghost making there landing approach to the camp.

"Alright you idiots get your shit ready to head out, and you locals had better not lose all the ground we took for you." Achilles shouted putting on a show for his men and the locals that were maning the base as he approached the ghost as a annoyed Sabine and a disheveled Ezra walked from the ship.

"Well if you're here then I must have pissed someone off." He questioned Sabine ignoring the silent warnings from Ezra.

"were going home Achilles." she said shaking in anger

"so is there a reason why your shaking or is it just that special time." he said making air quotes with his fingers.

Sabine under standing his meaning winded up a fist until Ezra got in between to defuse the situation. "let's just calm down and get going."

"but i want an answer." Achilles prostituted

"your in charge of the main push on mandalor." ezra said carefully

Achilles looked Sabine dead in the eye smiled and said. "well i guess it is a special time just not that special time." as he began laughing

(Two months after cristosis Mandalor frontier)

"So is there some reason other than he's your father were looking for him?" Achilles asked Sabine as they were walking along a cliff that overlooked a barren valley.

"Of coerce there is he's capable of uniting Mandalor in fighting the empire not that I need one."

"Ha yah you don't but I do and is uniting the clans all you death watch decendence can think about?"

"Why don't you look around at our home world Achilles its nothing but dust and ash if we remain divided even after we kick the empire out we'll just continue to repeat history and again and again we'll keep destroying ourselves. Does that answer your question?"

"No, it only raises the question of who educated you in history because I'll tell you as it sits you've ether been lied to or your teacher was an imbicel."

"So know your calling my parents imbicels?" She asked scornfully looking at him.

"If they taught you those lies the Jedi and the republic spared about how Mandalor became this waste land you see before you then yes I am." Achilles finished looking towards Sabine only to see her fist approaching his face that was somewhat expected, and embraced as it served a ulterior purpose of Achilles.

Sabine's punch landed hitting Achilles above his right eye and caused Achilles to move his head to absove the momentum.

"Not a bad hit Wren." Achilles said readjusting his gaze back to Sabine.

"Why?" Sabine asked. "Why do you hate us so dame much?" She paused. "Well!?"

"I'm going to tell you a story Sabine a story of a group called the death watch the faction your clan especially your mother sided with this group were little more than fucking space pirates. While the faction my clan sided with the true Mandalorians wanted honor for our people we wanted a new code for warriors we saw that there was a flaw in are old ways we wanted to be the middle ground in our people between the pacifist Weeklings a.k.a. the former duchess and her ilk or the psychopaths from death watch. Only that dream was shattered not by your clans faction that we could respect no it was by the Jedi who were fooled into wiping us out all but my clan and the last member of the house of Fett were destroyed. Does that answer your question?"

Sabine stared at Achilles with a look of contempt she was taught since berth by both her father and mother in the history of Mandalor not to mention the true Mandalorians were said to be exactly what Achilles had said the death watch to be space pirates, mercs and slavers who wore Mandalorian armor.

Unfortunately there discussion gained the attention of Sabine's brother Tristan. "Everything OK over here Sabine?" Tristan asked while looking at Achilles.

"Its fine Tristan we're just discussing history."

"Correction we we're discussing history the conversation just ended." Achilles said as he turned and walked towards his tent

As Achilles took his second stride he was grabbed at the shoulder he turned to see it was Tristan. "Hay, there may be bad blood between our clans but were brothers in the same cause."

"May I ask you something Tristan what will you do after this war is over assuming we win or more importantly survive?"

"If we win? and I'm still here?"

"Yes."

"I..." he paused. "I would do whatever is necessary to help our new leader."

"And who would this leader be another duchess or a Mandalor?"

"Whoever is the best for the job."

"So I'll take your vague answer as an I don't know."

Tristan looked at him in an odd way Achilles never struck him as a thinker at least when he was around his warriors.

"I'll put my money on you supporting that failure bo-katan just like your family will."

"And who are you thinking of putting charge Spartan?"

"The only original true Mandalorian's left Wren. Oh and trust me when I say the day this ends that's also the day our comradery ends and I like my chances as it sits." Achilles said harshly as he resumed his stroll to his tent.

"That guy is a real piece of work." Tristan said to Sabine.

"Don't let his highness catch you saying that." She replied.

"What?"

"Don't let him fool you he may pass himself off as a loyal warrior of his fathers put when the time comes he'll be the one taking the seat at the head of the spartan clan or wrose if he plays his cards right Mandalor."

: How many do they have now?"

"Aside from there own clan they have Valkyrie, priest and rook and maybe a few more."

"So they have the heavy hitters."

"Yah and we have the philosophers and bureaucrats."

(later that night)

The warriors of the various clans had mostly started to intermingle with each other among the fires and cooking pits of the camp only the warriors of clan Sparta stayed segregated amongst themselves with there true allies in the cause boasting and singing with their shield brothers and sisters. However as the festivities raged on they were interrupted by the arrival of Leonidas in his commandeered imperial gunship.

Achilles carrying a large mug of of alcohol ran to great his father to the camp and as the gunship landed and Leonidas stepped out wearing his battered and bruised armor clutching his helmet in his right arm, Achilles greeted him warmly. "Father what you are doing here?"

Leonidas smiled. "Well my son if you think I'm going to let you take all the glory then you're sadly mistaken, speaking of which how's the campaign been going?"

"Minimal progress father our fellow participants are still looking for Alrich Wren when we could have started taking on the real targets."

"Alrich is a useful man my son, takes all kinds to win a war."

"I'd take a solider over an artist any day."

"Pfffff not every solider has a way of inspiring men to fight like you do."

"It's not that hard father; all it takes is a purpose and the right words."

"Yes and Alrich has those words, so as I said he's useful." Leonidas said as the camps leaders' approached them on the platform.

"Welcome to Mandalor Leonidas glad to see you made it." Sabine's mother said with her children in tow

"Thank you, how's the hunt for your husband."

"We've received a new lead from the capital about his where about, after we have him back we might be able to satisfy your sons blood lust for a time."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Achilles responded.

"Oh that's right my son Achilles the lustful."

"what can i say It a fitting name."Achilles said shrugging and smiled as the tittle was put bluntly true.

"That's my boy. what was Your lead lady Wren?" Leonidas asked.

"There's an outposts far on the out outskirts of the badlands,"

"And what of large targets?"

"The main target after we free my husband is the capitol dome."

"That's crap, I say we go in now."

"You can't take it with 7000 men the city's looked down tight plus those star destroyers." Tristan said

"as a wise man once said, Give me ten good men and I'll impregnate the bitch."

"oh now ten men against an army." Tristan stated

"the only chance that we have is uniting the clans and there still divided on what to do even if your barging is genuine." lady Wren said in a calm yet smug manner.

"Hold my drink." Achilles said handing Leonidas his drink.

Achilles walked over to his men and sweeping all the plates and bowls off the largest table he climbed up and yelled to get everyone's attention.

"Warriors of Mandalor hear my words!" Everyone turned to see what he was doing out of curiosity. "Ya know it's been an honor to fight besides the greatest warriors in the galaxy Spartans, wrens, Valkyrie's, priests, rooks, elders, krez." He shouted and the respective groups to cheer to his words of compliment. "Even I have to give credit where credits due to the vislas and you all know how I hate that." Most laughed at his remark. "But I have to say the bravest warriors I've ever seen alas are not among us tonight." The crowd went silent for the time some booed halfheartedly. "No that honor belongs to the Storm troopers of the empire." This time his remark was met with a baroge of booing and yelling with a select few throwing mugs and such.

"what is he doing." Sabine hissed.

"What your father would." Leonidas replied.

"This isn't what we agreed." Sabine's mother added.

"I don't believe we agreed to anything." Leonidas replied calmly with a smirk.

"and I'll tell you bastards why, because they have to go up againced us!" That shut the crowed up rather nicely. "They have to suffer threw the slighter that we inflict! They the suicidal fools have even earned my sympathy not my admiration but sympathy none the less and that's a hard thing to do mind you." He said waving his hands to the crowd pointing and turning every few seconds to ensure they were all engaged with his shpeal. "So here I am wondering why is it that we the sons and daughters of Mandalor should cower in the dirt looking for a man who prefers the fine arts over the art of war. When we should be fighting in the capitol? I say we go to the capitol, I say we kill every last one of those brave fools the empire has put in our way and I say we take back Alrich Wren and we have him commemorate the day with a victory mural painted in our enemy's blood. So remember these are brave men I say we go kill them, who's with me?" All those present with Sparta's supports knelt and saluted only with a select few standing and looking to Leonidas for permission to which he gave a nod.

"so shall i amuse that means you'll follow me?"

"Till death my Mandalor." a warrior in the crowd said.

"Mandalor? don't you get formal on me just yet." Achilles said jokingly and looking in the direction of captain Rex "and what of you captain Rex you are as much a mandalorian as any, what say you will you fight alongside us?"

Rex removed his helmet so he could look Achilles in the eye. "any time mandalor anytime."

"Thank you brother." he said sounding a bit emotional.

"and you father?"

"i failed my people once my son by not getting involved, you will at least try."

"Thank you father" he said in the same tone. "Oh get up ya bastards lets drink! and sing! We can kill tomorrow. come captain join us." And so they cheered and danced and enjoyed each other or almost all of them did.


	4. The price of A victory

(One week later, aftermath of the duchess's destruction)

"Achilles is a problem." lady Wren said in a holographic conversation with mon mothma.

"how much of a problem?"

"he's Mandalor."

"i thought there were insurances against that bo-katan was suppose to be..."

"I know that. bo-katan is a safe bet for us but the clans see her as week and Achilles is young strong and fearless."

"so then what would you recommend?"

"we wait and when the time comes he becomes the unfortunate accident with the help rebel bombers."

"if you can guarantee mandalorian support the bombers are yours."

"deal." she said ending the conversation.

(inside Skeppio main bridge)

Achilles stood shoulder to shoulder with his usual fifty warriors Achilles now having the name Mandalor the arrogant, he took his army and took the city after the duccese weapon was destroyed and coronation formality's were assessed the city was liberated in two days of intense fighting, now empire has sent there fleet to retake the city.

"hey guys looks like those alliance pussy's were right we did get there attention." one of Achilles solders announced to the joy of his brothers.

"don't let Sabine hear you saying that." Achilles said smiling.

"Mandalor whats the plan with them after the war?" the same solider asked

"what we always do rebuild and expand."

"Mandalor!" another shouted.

"what is it?"

"we've got a shuttle coming in."

Achilles turned his attention back to the front line, he saw a massive black imperial assault shuttle that was coming in for a landing instead of a gun run. looks like they sent there big shots in. he said as he turned to his support team. "you there contact HQ and inform my father were killing imperial big shots today."

the man in charge of the signal company did what Achilles told him and put the message threw.

(inside the palace)

Leonidas and the rest of the commanders were standing around a holo table in the ransacked war room when the transmit-ion came threw.

"pardon the interruption sirs, Leonidas our Mandalor is taking on some imperial special forces who are preceding the attack on the western entrance of the city."

"good tell him we'll be there as soon as possible with reinforcements."

"um he's already engaging sir."

"glory hound." he said in annoyance and motioning for the rest to follow, and they did except for lady Wren who hug back out of site letting the rest go, but not without Leonidas noticing.

"lady Wren?"

"i'll be right there i'm just going to make sure my husband is taking care of everything with mon mothma."

Leonidas noded in a passive but suspicious way.

as Leonidas left she crept into a small outcrop of the room where the sound would be muffled almost as much as site, and turned on her com. as the hologram started mon mothma.

"what do you have for me?"

"an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone."

"i'm listening." Mothma said knowing that is this back fired it would mean the end on them both.

(back at the bridge)

the shuttle had just landed and as the belly of this massive beast opened at least twenty imperial shadow guards piled out followed by ten inquisitors and last one especially tall and intimidating figure in black armor calmly walked out, this figure was the only sight that threw a life time of surviving on Duxn with the vicious monsters eating there weaker brothers and the horrors of war caused the Spatans to shutter and for a moment flinch even Achilles had to fight the erg to flinch. this dark figure was none other than the iron fisted enforcer of the emperor Darth Vader.

Vader stood still at the end of the shuttle's ramp and crossed his arms if bored

the fifty looked to there Mandalor who had his helmet off to observe this sight. Achilles mustering all of his courage and harnessing his anger that boiled from this obvious challenge to him and his men no his brothers of war, he took a deep breath and in a mighty cry yelled "kyr'am bal kote Ner vod" (death and glory my brothers) smiling like a mad man he threw on his helmet piked up his vibro lance and charged with the exact expectation of a result he had just stated death and glory.

as he ran his men stood in shock until in certain areas threw out the line solders shouted his cry and a few at a time ran after him to catch up and after the first few brave sols warmed it up for then the rest followed suit charging after him.

"brave fools lord Vader." said arms crossed standing behind the lesser warriors wanting them to prove themselves to the empire.

as the spartan's charge became organized reforming on Achilles he gave the order. "Wall!" he yelled like a mad man just as they came in range of the shadow guards whose light saber pikes were stopped by the energy shields of the spartan's a little too close for comfort.

"push!" Achilles yelled and so the Spartans did shoving them back. "throw!" he commanded and they all threw there lances at the elite imperials a few being killed secured by the pikes but most just brushed them aside like nothing. "we have the numbers boys not that we need them!"

"no prisoners! no mercy!" they screamed drawing swords and engaged.

Vader was almost impressed by this code the Spartans yelled with such conviction.

Achilles pushed into the front closing the gape between him and two of the guards garbing ones pike and helmet butting him while stabling the second who tried to rush him in the gut he then warped his leg around the leg of the shadow guard he had helmet butted and pulling his leg out from under the shadow guard who then fell to the ground Achilles took this opportunity to stab the guard in the chest, his blade breaking the armor like it was rust and move on to another who was about to land the final strike on one of his companions but Achilles sprinted and plunged his blade into the guards back saving the warriors life as the battle raged around them.

Achilles helped the warrior up to his feet quickly. "thank you my Mandalor." he said.

"don't mention it." Achilles replied looking back to the warrior just in time to see him pierced threw the chest by an inquisitors blade.

seeing this Achilles flew back into a rage tackling the inquisitor knocking the light saber from her hand. Achilles now having here in a full mount position threw his left hand to her through and disregarding his sword began punching her repeatedly until after several heavy punches the cradle of her face caver in that would cause her to drown in her own blood if the brain damage didn't do the trick. Achilles garbing his sword and jumping off the inquisitors corps found that three more had take up position to fight.

As the group charged all at once Achilles fired a wrist rocket at there feet although it sent Achilles flying back several feet landing on a fresh pile of both mandalorian and imperial corpses the inquisitors had it much worse the rocket blew off the front runners legs at the knee the other two were only knocked to the ground with lightly wounded not including one had a small metal spike in his side that he was ignoring from Adrenalin.

Achilles taking the initiative got up and using his sonic disrupted on the one with the spike in his side and slid on the ground to avoid the strike of the other deeply cutting the leg of the inquisitor then following up by grabbing a light saber pike laying next to a fallen shadow guard igniting it he prepared his thrust only to be stopped by the inquisitor with the spike light saber being blocked by the shaft of the spear.

"your not wining that easy." the inquisitor said.

"you just don't know when to give up asshole." he said side steeping the dark sider shoving him into his companion and then forcing them both to the ground with his boot on there back Achilles stabbing them both through the back one on top of the other.

removing the spear he did a massive behind the head swipe decapitating to leftover guards who were already barley combat defective and then throwing the spear he found his mark in the lower leg of another inquisitor.

"well i'm impressed." a dark voice said.

Therese only one person that voice could belong to. "you honor me lord Vader but you haven't seen nothing yet." he said trying his best to keep his seance about him and trying to come to terms that this is most likely going to be his last day.

"we shall see." he said igniting his light saber. Achilles rushed him quick as he could to get a stab in but Vader swung blocking the attack and Achilles trailed of to the right to get out of his range quickly while activating his shield. now it was Vader's turn for an offensive he came in with a baronage of strong saber strikes forcing Achilles back.

Vader went for an over head strike Achilles side stepped it and swung for the dark lords arm but he was blocked by vader's light saber, Vader once again using his superior size and strength pushed Achilles onto the defensive back foot stance, and Vader took advantage of this landing a heavy strike that Achilles blocked with his shield just above his face.

"i expected more." Vader said pressing his advantage and putting more muscle into the shield. Achilles readjusted his feet and pushed off the ground with all of his might utilizing the power of pure desperation. Vader was forced to step back and readjust but not before he swung a laterally again catching Achilles helmet.

Achilles fell backwards screaming in pain and trying desperately to claw his helmet off while Vader stood above him waiting. after Achilles succeed in tearing off his helmet his eyes wandered to a small pudle that showed his reflection of his burnt face that was now missing the left eye.

"Achilles the lustful." Vader said. Achilles the brave. "Mandalor the arrogant brought to his knees so esaly."

vader's words made Achilles tremble with rage standing up Achilles garbed a second sword from one of his fallen brothers. all right asshole if i'm going down i'm dragging you down with me! Achilles said rushing forward yet again this time side stepping vader's attacks blacking and swerving as the crimson saber flew past him while Achilles made it a point to keep Vader on his right. after a particularly vicious swing from Vader Achilles landed a strike on vader's shoulder that staggered him for a moment as Achilles went in for the kill with his right sword.

as the gap to Vader head closed in the middle of the swing Achilles smiles he'd done it all he had to do was complete the swing but as the swing was completed there was no resistance no satice faction of a kill but the pain of a lost arm Vader had slipped out from the swords path and cut off Achilles's left arm that was suppose to make a follow up strike.

Achilles looked to his arm as another berst of anger flew threw him it was his time to kill or die trying, his last ditch effort was quickly swayed away vader's light saber cutting off his other arm.

Achilles fell to the ground inspecting the lose of his arms and then the remains of the battle field. no one was left alive imperial or spartan all were dead sprawled out all over the bridge decapitated and torn apart, no one was even wounded just dead, except for him and Vader.

"i seance something in you spartan an anger that i haven't felt in in a long time."

"It's because your fucking voice pisses me off."

"such a waist." Vader said.

Leonidas and his men were at the same time was begging there charge across the bridge with a few hundred soldiers with him.

"ha isn't that a beautiful sight you may kill me you may kill many of them but you will die today with me." he said looking at Vader.

"your lack of faith is disturbing."

"red squadron target in sight preparing to deliver payload." a rebel y wing pilot said as his squadron flew in for a dive bombing run on the bridge flying over a group of buildings.

"sir Vader's down there." one of the pilot reported.

"good two birds one stone just like lady Wren said." the leader said.

"yes sir." he said as his ships came in for the attack.

"what? this isn't how it was suppose to happen." Achilles said looking at the bombers. Achilles said shocked looking st the approaching the bridge he knew there target. "hahahahaha so I've been betrayer." he thought as the pain numbed his sanity. "oh well at least i was right we'll go to to hell together, shall i save you a seat by the fire?"

Vader ignoring his madding and defeated adversary stepped in front of him and stretched out his hand at the bombers and stretched out his hands and every ship stopped in mid air.

Achilles saw thinking quickly stumbled to his feet and managed to shoulder check vader's back with just enough force to distract him from the ship's.

"now fire!" the leader of the bombers shouted.

"no!" Leonidas screamed. as he approached the pair spear drawn.

as the bombs were launched a ball of fire erupted on vader's and Achilles position. the ensuing fire ball threw Leonidas who was just over twenty meters away back to his men who well at a distance of at least thirty meters, lucky Leonidas landed in his men's arms.

"we got em." the flight leader said to his pilots who were on there way out of the area.

"yah how does it fell to kill..." the message ended in an explosion.

"what was..." a pilot attempted to transmit before he to exploded in a ball of fire.

"Boss mando's on are tail!" the third remaining yelled.

"shit!" the commander screamed as one on the mandalorian jumped in front of him and garbed onto the front of his cockpit punching out the glass and dragging him out of it.

while there were dealing with there treacherous allies Leonidas and the rest searched for Achilles and Vader. "Leonidas I've found our mandalor!" a twelect Spartan yelled.

Leonidas pushed past anyone who was in his way getting to his son as soon as possible, but Achilles was unresponsive. as Leonidas looked upon the chared mess that was left of his son he fell to his knees and reached out to touch Achilles face. "Achilles." he said sadly.

Achilles shot back to life as soon as his father touched him. he awoke screaming in pain as he previously had.

"Get a medic and get him back to the palace!" Leonidas commanded then turning his attention to the rebel pilot being brought before him who was already profoundly beaten by the Spartans who capered him.

"start talking rebel." Leonidas said

"we were given orders to strike the bridge we were told Vader was there."

"You're a bad lair Vader was never reported here, you were told a group of imperials were engageing my son and someone gave you orders to strike the bridge with him on it." Leonidas said raping his left hand around the pilots neck. "I'm going to count to 5...If I get to three and you're still not telling me the truth I will crush your skull. If I get to four... I'll rip out all of your limbs, slowly. And then I'll cauterize the stumps. If I get to five... oh I'm going to throw whats left of you to my large friend over there and i don't know about you but i wouldn't want to spend my days getting ass fucked by that fucker considering you wont be able to fight back."

"To be honest the pilot was shocked at the creativity more then anything else."

" .three." Leonidas said quickly.

"OK OK! it was Wren she and Mothma gave us the order to hit the bridge with the Mandalor on it it was suppose to be an accident!" the pilot screamed.

"thank you for your cooperation although i did make it to three." Leonidas then turned to his second in command."do we have footage"for proof?

"yes sir." he replied.

good Leonidas said turning and cherished the pilots skull as was promised. "let's go." and as the men Leonidas saw one of vader's arms laying separated on the ground. M"y son will be remembered for this Vader, i'll see you in hell."

( back at the plaice)

most of clan Wren had fled out of fear of retribution from the Spartans who had sent the footage threw, except for Sabine who refused to run until she had spoken to Leonidas. she got her chance as the Spartans we're returning from there excursion.

"Leo..." she started.

"Not a word Wren i have already made my decision of judgement." he said angered. "let it be known that in the abidance of the Mandalor i assume his position as regent, and i proclam that clan Wren is a traitor to there people they have lost all right to call themselves Mandalorians."

Sabine was shocked as well as most others this hadn't been done before or if it had it was thousands of years ago. you can't do that! you haven't been chosen! Sabine yelled.

"no one here is going to challenge me in the vote or in combat except for you and we know how that will go." Leonidas spoke the truth everyone knew how it would go in a challenge situation" Your clan committed the only sin worse then disloyalty, dishonor!" he said walking into the plaice entrance but stopped at the door. "Sabine Wren you will be spared this dishonor until my son may pass judgement for himself that is because you were the only one brave enough to stay and face me. so go take your team and go before i change my mind."

( twelve hours later later Mandalorian capitol)

The ground shook on the capital palace.

"There no chance we have to leave!" Claw Priest the leader of clan Priest yelled to Leonidas and the Spartans following him.

"Are you shiting me were here to fight not run or did you and your people lose there balls all of a Sudan a real fight came up Claw."

"We can't win this war if were dead especially without our Mandalor."

"Fine if you evacuate with the rest then go"

"i'm sorry Leonidas but i must protect my clan before all else now." he said as he left.

Leonidas sighed. "the needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few. captain you sent my son to alderman already."

"yes sir he's with the doctor and his people and i sent three with him for protection."

"Good rejoin your men and prepare the droids if were going down we will spit in their eye while doing it."

"Sir is this really wise?" the captain asked.

"No probably not but if theirs one thing we'll give the galaxy is a reason to remember the name Sparta hell I already have the titale of the book the last stand of the brave thee hundred."Leonidas turned to the Spartans. "Well the imperials weren't pussy footing around this time. My brothers and sisters you are the bravest most courageous soldiers in the galaxy, each of you is worth five! imperials if you simply do the job you were born to do we'll win this battle." Leonidas raised his fist in the air. "Sparta to battle!"

"Sparta!" They replied returning the salute and charged to immortality.

"Family is thicker then blood my son." Leonidas smirked as he went to his death.

(note) OK this is going to be the last prequal for a while like George Lucas i'm doing three but i'm getting a little tiered of these and i'll add in the last part at a later chapter so it will make seance and i can tie it in a little better with the other characters.


	5. Voices

(Three days later Alderon)

"Father will he make it?" a young women asked her father working on Achilles.

"I think so sweet heart or at least I hope so."

"Is… is it true what they say about him? that he's a Jedi and he killed a brigade full of storm troopers by himself."

"Well he's no Jedi but the latter is more or less correct, he is a violent man him and his family were one the most feared and respected clans Mandalor ever had. Unfortunetly they chose the wrong leader. The man said in a sad tone.

"Who was the the right leader then?"

"His father Leonidas, a true leader. Which is far more then can be said for his son."

"Did you know his father?"

"Yes I did I owe him everything I have." The man said with a small smile.

"Why?"

"He saved us from a group of pirates on are way here when you were a child, yeah Leonidas was a true man of honor loved his family more then anything in his own way he really was a good man even if he killed more then the plague."

"Father do you think he's going to return to the rebellion after you help him?"

"That is his decision not mine." he Sighed. "If I were him I would have gotten away from it gotten away from it all sought out some peace in this retched galaxy."

(vale general twenty nine hours after the crash)

"Why do we continue this? Why after all we've done we press on." A distressed voice called out from the darkness of the void.

"We press on because i say we do." Achilles replied.

"How many more rivers of blood, or plethora of war crimes do we need until were satisfied."

"Well you know what they say on nowhutta enough is never enough." A sinister voice entered the void.

"Why must we joke about the horror we've committed we listened and look where we are, half dead in a hospital." The distressed voice argued.

"It hasn't all been soothe sailing but its better then abandoning our desire."

"We desire an end."

"Enough!" Achilles shouted to the void. "I do what I do for a perpo..."

"Don't say purpose! A purpose doesn't justify all we've done." the distressed voice cried.

"How are you a part off me?" Achilles said contemptuously. "What reason do I need other then it needs to be done."

"Hear hear. the way we see it were the ones who've suffered here why shouldn't we have our vengeance? tell this fool to leave then we can..."

"What purpose justifies betrayal?"

"I never betrayed any one."

"We made a promise. A promise that We failed to keep what is that if not betrayal?"

"I." Achilles stuttered

"We still carry what she made for us."

"I." Achilles again stuttered.

"Yet we brush it aside hidden as if it never existed what reason or truth does that stand you what justice is that?"

Achilles went silent and the void grew cold. "Justice." he spat the word. "Justice you say there is no justice all the galaxy is, is a bunch of greedy self-richous scum all trying to fuck the other, so what does that make me at least i have meaning beyond myself."

"mean..." the voice was cut off.

"So your justice! Fuck your reason!, and fuck your truth!. If you feel like you've fought all you can fight then go I won't judge you but do not try to drag me to the slaughter voluntarily I spit on your fear. I will sink my teeth into life and naw on the flesh of others to survive, and I will survive." Achilles spoke in a muffled voice like he was passed by some daemon portraying his act of defiance and pure hate that was spilling from his lips.

"If we could leave we already would!" the voice said turning to blind rage and a pale figure shot out of the void and to Achilles shock it was him only pale as a ghost and both of its eyes were gone.

Achilles stared into the empty it's sockets until laughing sounded from direction of the other voice. "Well that's out of character." Achilles turned his head to see another version of himself stepped out of the void, only this one looked like he was just lit on fire raw flesh from head to toe in horrible disfigurement. but at the same as the previous one the defining feature was it's eyes they were still there but a a sickening yellow had enveloped its puples, it grinned with evil intent.

Achilles thought to himself is this... this thing really what i agree with?

"There is a third option." A new voice entered the conversation that was decisively older in tone.

the trio turned to see this new comer to there debate.

"And what's that?" Achilles asked the voice.

"We all are able to agree on one thing we have a purpose but our differences arise on how we achieve our goal."

"WELL... no shit." the burned one spoke grinning.

"shut up." Achilles snapped. "Explain quickly."

"We must come to the understanding that death is not the solution to our problem nor is it giving into hate of all that will not kneel or brake in our path."

"Oh and what is it then?" the burned one snarled.

"We do what we do for a purpose that is clear that is not where our fult lies but in our way of perusing it and in our motivation."

"And what should it be if not vengeance?" Achilles yelled. "I lost **everything!** because of Vader because those dame rebels who burned me and stole what was left of my people from me! what should it be if not vengeance?"

silence enveloped the void as they waited for an answer from the old voice, after A few moments foot steps made there way tworreds the clearing and out walked a old gray haired version of Achilles.

"Wonderful me in sixty year just what I wanted to fucking! see." Achilles spouted.

"I know you don't believe in justice or innocents but imagine what Vader's motives are. Power, Hate, and Anger do you really want to become him in order to kill him? do you really want to become that thing?" He said pointing to the burnt man.

Achilles paused and looked down at his feet in thought. and after a lengthy pause he spoke. "If that means my people will be avenged and free from the tyranny of both the Jedi and Sith then yes, I would suffer the most hilariously painful death I could imagine, if it meant that would be the out come."

and with that they scened the debate was over. sadden the blind one sulked back to its corner. while the burnt one strutted with a grin. but the old one stayed for a moment longer. please don't give up hope just yet. he said as he faded into the void leavening Achilles alone in his madness.

(Vale General ICU)

Achilles awoke to find that he was in a dark room hooked up to some medical equipment hand cuffed to a bed worst of all he was Waring some kind of dress.

"This is just embarrassing" Achilles said using his free prosthetic's to break through the cuffs and rip the wires that were hanging out of him off causing a loud sired to erupt from the Machine on his bed side.

"Piece of shit." he said standing up and taking off the dress and raped it around his lower half as he inspected the room that was more or less just a white ten by ten, until he remembered a faint image of the blonde women from the orest in that same room and heard the paniced screames of his voice begging for death.

"If I ever get the chance, I sware in going to beat the shit out of that blind cock bite." he thought.

Seconds later two doctors ran in and tried to get him back to his bed which didn't work out so well he picked both of them up off the floor and hung them from the coat hangers that were located on the wall by there lab coats.

"Ware's my Armor!" he yelled inches away from the face of the doctor who had been speaking to Ozpin.

Beacon academy, top of the mountain, that way one of the doctors yelled hopping to avoid any harsh treatment from the psychotic man.

Without another word Achilles took off running like the devil was after him pushing aside anyone who got in his way.

Doctor are you alright an orderly asked him as he was helping him off of the hook.

I'm alright help the others. As the orderly ran off the doctor pulled out his scroll and said. call professor ozpin at beacon academy.

As Achilles ran out of the hospital and made his way there the streets he come somewhere in the ordeal privy to the fact that he was naked and if he didn't want to run all the way to beacon whilst drawing attention to him self he'd need some close and some wheels lucky for him there was a bar he could see on the next block and plenty of vehicles to choose from.

Spyglass scan for comparable body sizes for me Achilles said as he walked up to the front door of the bar. From the moment he stepped in all eyes were on him be it from his eye his scars or the fact that he was naked but he fount someone with a comparable body to him and asked in an orderly manner for his clothes boots and ride. And he responded with you forgot to say please and then he proceeded to put out his smoke on Achilles's prosthetic shoulder which caused Achilles to gain a sinister smile and in turn escalated thing quickly to say the least. the pore bastard then found himself flung threw a wall one of his friends tried to help him by rushing Achilles but he was met with a punch in the face and a trip threw the front window. The man who was thrown through the wall landed on the grill burning his hands and parts of his face in his falling attempts to get off it once he succeeded he tried to defend himself with a pistol but it was snatched out of his hands before he could fire And Achilles standing over him with the same horrid smile on his face.

"Take it." the man said as he threw Achilles his keys and began to undress.

A few minutes later Achilles walked out of the bar wearing a black suit white shirt red tie and dress shoe's. "Not bad not bad at all." He thought as he walked over to his new car not noticing the guy he threw out the window was lying on a car in pain. "not bad at all." looking at his reflection in the window once more but scowled as soon as he looked at his eye.

Before he could drive away there was a loud blast from behind him. "Can't let you take the man's wheel's son now get down before I put you down." the voice of an older man said as Achilles turned his head to look. Achilles then slammed the door he just opened, he looked the old man square in the eye and he noticed he was wearing an eye patch over his left eye. that gave him an idea. Achilles took a few steps to close the distance between him and the old man despite his protests. He then grabbed the shotgun out of his hands quick enough so he couldn't react in time. Now with Achilles in full control of the situation he walked forward backing the old man up until his back was against the wall.

Achilles reached out and lifted the patch to see if he actually needed it. surprise he didn't. "Do you mind?" He asked calmly.

The old man shook his head as Achilles pulled it off. "Relax old timer i'm not gana hurt you." Achilles said reassuringly which had the intended effect.

He then unloaded the shot gun quick as his arms could and handed it back to the old man then put the patch on and gave the man a friendly smile, without another word Achilles jumped in the car. "OK how hard can it be?" famous last words. as the song hellraiser started blasting threw the speakers. "Well I like this place already" Achilles said as he speed of running over the curb and nearly missing another car.

(beacon)

"Thank you doctor your help is appreciated." Ozpin said closing his scroll and turned to Glynda "Well our friend is coming here."

"Well that's interesting professor. um question could he be the one responsible for this?" Glynda said showing Ozpin her scroll showing the police at the bar Achilles had recently raided.

"Possible but then again that bar is in a rather bad part of town."

"Yes professor."

"You'd be surprised what a little faith can do Glynda."

(back with Achilles)

"Well now that's oddly familiar." Achilles said as he drove up to what appeared to be the transport station to the school. granted drove it a bold statement, more like skidded to a stop, the car was destroyed and missing most of its outer components, but hell or high water the radio still worked.

To his surprise a blonde women in her mid-thirty's with a riding crop was waiting for him

"Mister Achilles we've been expecting for you."

Achilles stepped out of the destroyed car that as soon as he stud up it completely dissembled itself. ignoring this Achilles responded calmly. "Well I'm having a hard time remembering a conversation that starts with, we've been expecting you ending in a good way but yes I'm Achilles and I would presume you're the professor those kids were speaking of."

"No I am professor Glynda Goodwitch, the students you met in the forest were referring to professor Ozpin the academy's headmaster, who would like to have a word with you."

"Ah and would this word end with me in some sort of shall we say compromising position."

"Could you elaborate?"

"Electrical wires to the testicles mainly."

Glynda was taken aback by this frank statement. "I don't believe we condone that behavior in this kingdom mister Achilles."

"I suppose that's a fair enough answer, I'll go have a chat with this Ozpin now."

"Follow me."

The pair took the lift to the academy and walked to Ozpin's office in silence with Glynda leading the way and Achilles scanning the area for ambushes and potential traps keeping his recently acquired pistol hidden but within reach.

After walking for several minutes they arrived at the lift to the head masters office. They road the lift up in silence Achilles continuously feeling for the grip of his pistol getting ready for when the door would open.

As the door opened he gave the room a quick once over observing a man sitting at a desk and a large window behind him, no visible danger. Glynda motioned for Achilles to exit first but he stud still and motion for her to exit first as he wouldn't give up any advantage he would have easily.

When Achilles finally turned his gaze to truly focus on the room he came to the realization that it was basically the inter-working's of an old clock.

"Ah mister Achilles a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Wheres my stuff?" He asked plainly.

"Right here mister Achilles." He gestured to his equipment that was laid out on a table on the far right end of the room. "We've also taken the liberty of retreating your ship and speeder? I believe the students called it."

"Appreciated". He said taking a step towards the table.

"I only ask we talk before you leave." Ozpin said causing Achilles to stop in his tracks.

"And if I don't want to talk?"

"Then good luck pulling your ship off school grounds." He said with a smile.

Achilles chuckled. "Fair enough professor but first you wouldn't mind keeping your hands on the desk where I can see them would you?"

"Not a all." He replied setting his hands on the table and interlocking his fingers as Achilles took his seat across from Ozpin.

"You certainly have little trust for people." Ozpin broke the ice.

"In my recent experiences trust is a liability that can be afforded to few."

"And the fact that we brought you to medical attention means on never mind to you?"

"Just because someone you just met helped you doesn't mean he wont slit you thought tomorrow."

"A bit bleaqe isn't that?"

"Why do I get the feeling I wasn't originally suppose to be here to discus my trust issues?"

"Sensing the irritation Ozpin got to the point. It's because you weren't. I wanted you to clarify some things for me."

"And if I don't feel like talking?"

"Then good luck pulling your ship off campouse." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Hahaha OK Shoot but you wouldn't mind keeping your hands on the table where i can see them would you?"

"Why not at all."Ozpin said with a smirk.

"Ask away."

"Your ship and prosthetic's who built them?"

"My ship was originally designed by Mandalor Motors company, twenty five years ago as for my prognostics they were gifted to me by an old friend of my father after I lost them in a battle on my home world of Mandalor."

"So you did clame to be from another plaint after all."

"Yes I did and I am."

"So is there any reason I should believe you?"

"Personally I don't care but I know for a fact that even the hunks of scrap that I brought on this plaint is more advanced than most of what you have here."

"Vary well and may I ask your purpose here."

"Engine failure." He stretched the truth as far as possible.

"Hm. Ozpin nodded. "May I move my hand to show you something."

Achilles nodded in response.

Ozpin reached into a dror and pulled out the blood saber then activating it. "Where did you get this."

"That's a family hair lome."

"So was its previous owner a Sith if you know what that is."

Achilles turned deadly serious as he lead forward. "No its previous owner was not a Sith." Achilles said with deadly seriousness in his voice.

"The let me ask..." Ozpin was cut off.

"My turn to ask a question its only fair." Achilles said in a mix of underlying anger and arrogance as usual. Glynda tensed up and griped her riding crop harder then usual.

"Vary well." Ozpin replied calmly.

"Are you a Jedi?"

Now it was Ozpin's turn to get serious as he leaned forward. "Now why would you ask that?"

Achilles grined. "oh come on now Ozpin." Achilles said standing up. "You got A nice big clean academy for warriors who probably fright for peace and bla bla bla harmony." Achilles said mockingly as he paced and griped his weapon hidden in his pants. "Then the whole mystical bullshit motif you got going on here." he made a wide gesture to the room with his left arm. "oh and most importantly this." he said as he pulled his gun and aimed it at Ozpin finger on the trigger.

But before he could shoot Achilles was thrown up againced the wall droping his weapon in the process.

called it he said smiling.

what the hell do you think your doing? Glynda shouted as she pushed him even harder to the wall makeing an indent in it.

"Glynda, It's OK drop him." Ozpin calmly.

"But sir?"

"Just let him go, were still talking."

Glynda reluctantly droped Achilles as roughly as possible, but he still landed on his feet and for the moment was relatively unfazed by recent events.

"Well are we going to be truthful with each other now because if we cant then I don't see this relationship lasting long." he joked.

"My apologizes please sit."

Achilles could tell by the fact he wasn't being integrated or dead that he was in no immediate danger Achilles went to retake his seat ignoring his recently obtained weapon. "As I said the truth tends makes thing eraser Ozpin."

"Yes your right I was a Jedi, but that was a long, long time ago and far, far away from here.

"And Glynda?"

"Shes one of the truly force sensitives on this plaint like we have in our part of the galaxy, most of the people here are strong in it though."

"Interesting." Achilles replied placing his hand on his chin.

"Now that we are being truthful why are you here?" Ozpin restated plainly but there was A look of pure distrust on his face.

"I said..."

"I know what you said and it wasn't the truth now if you'd please enlighten us." Ozpin had shifted to A venomous tone he needed the truth and if Achilles was lieing about who he was, he would be able to read his slightly.

Achilles sighed as he swallowed his pride. "I'm here for the same reason you are."

"Oh." Ozpin said curiously as he leaned forward in his chair.

"The Sith."

"What did you do?"

"A group of rebels who had two Jedi with them came to ask my people to fight to free the home world. I am here because I am the last of them. A ghost of the clan as represented by the armor I where and as duty commands it I am denied A proper honored death until I reform my clan as my father did before me."

"Then why the intoxication and drug use if your so hell bent on this goal?"

"The Sith they're the reason this drugged up shell of a man sit's before you." Achilles said in shame

"how did they defeat you?" Glynda asked from pure curiosity she was understandably a little anxious from Achilles story's.

Achilles turned to her in a sad almost mechanical way. "In my arrogance I thought myself a stronger then all who stood against me, along with all who stood with me and look at where it got me." Achilles jestered to his eye that was still covered by the patch. "I lead my men to there deaths against the empires finest and just as victory was in my grasp even though i didn't defeat him on my own my father was bringing reinforcements to finish the job. Achilles held his open hand out in front of him like he was about to grasp the something in mid air. "I failed." he violently snapped his hand shut. "Those rebel bastards in the alliance betide me and my people as I knew they would at the begging but there couldn't have been a worse time then that one." Achilles chuckled a bit at this sad fact.

the room went silent for a moment as the figurative gravity intensified within.

"Why do you ware that patch I though your eye was intact?" Ozpin said as a way of changing the subject in order to move on to a hopefully less heavy topic as slim a chance it was.

"It is intact. I ware this because I don't have my helmet and because I'm sober." Achilles said in the shameful tone he used before. or in lamence terms Oz done fucked up. luckily he had plenty of practice in his conversations with Blake.

"Honor and duty too such an extent are burdens even the strongest of warriors struggle to lift, from time to time." Ozpin offered in A kind way.

"That does not change the fact that those who struggle are week." Achilles responded in A stern tone. He was not one to discount the teachings of his clan even at the worst off times.

The room went silent for a moment, until Ozpin spoke. "I've a proposal for you Achilles."

"What is it?"

"I need warriors like you to on ocation collect information for me and in certain cases take people out of this world who seek to harm it. you would be payed handsomely and be given all accommodations as a warrior of your caliber deserves."

"But sir he has saver health issues and he's a mercenary." Glynda said in A venom's tone as she snapped back into reality from pity that Achilles did not want. "How can we expect him not to sell us out to the first one who offers him more."

"hm well my young friend am i making a mistake."

I'll be honest with you I've always seen Jedi as self richous dogmatic cunt's"

"your not helping your case." Ozpin said sternly.

"But you two don't seem so bad. and as much as i hate to say it i have a debt to repay so seance your offering i'll take the job. Achilles said with a smile. This was who he was not some weakling who was in need of a talk and a hug, he needed a job and a women.

Ozpin turned to Glynda. "You see what a little faith can do."

* * *

 **Well it took awhile longer then id like mostly because of the fucking technical issues i had with saving and up loading this dame chapter but i still got yo say i can't wait for your guys feed back.**


	6. Method to the Madness

"Achilles why didn't you protect me?" A young women voice called out of the black void.

"Ali?" Achilles shouted in panic. "Ali where are you?"

"You let them kill me." The voice called out again.

"No... I... I did all I could, I avenged you, you and your father." Achilles yelled in the same panicked tone he had previously twisting and turning frequently to try and find her in the darkness.

"That doesn't change that you lied to me. but not just me my father as well."

"That's right sweet heart he did." The voice of the old doctor who fixed Achilles joined the void.

"Doctor Mengele? Listen I'm sorry there was too many of them I wasn't quick enough. I'm... I'm so sorry." Achilles quivered in his speech.

Silence enveloped the void for a moment a sort of early stillness infected the air.

"Well I suppose we could forgive you." Doctor Mengele's voice once again rang out breaking the silence.

"But you'd have to for fill your promise to me first." Ali said.

"What? how? your, your dead Ali."

"And your alive A problem easily solved." she said with lustful contempt.

A red light erupted from behind him accompanied with the sound of a light-saber igniting, then the cold steady breathing of lord Vader filled the void.

Achilles tried to turn but he was lifted off the ground the force choking him as the breathing drew closer. "Such a waist." Vader said before he plunged his crimson light-saber threw Achilles chest.

and as his sight faded to black he could see two pairs of white eyes watching with toothy grins almost as visibly white all the while the cold breathing of lord Vader filled the void. "Please." was all Achilles could force himself to say before the end.

(Beacon hanger the next morning "Achilles temporary layer")

"FUCK I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Achilles screamed as the shock of fear forced him to throw himself out of his temporary bed in the hanger.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream Achilles, get a hold of yourself there gone, there gone, it wasn't your fault." He said panicked.

"It was the traitors fault and there dead. hahahahahahaha that's right we killed them all." Achilles grew a sadistic grin from that last sentence. "Yeah that's right we did kill them all."

Achilles walked over to the rusted sink a few feet from where he'd set up still grinning.

He splashed water on his face as a means of a quick wake up. "NO!" he yelled suddenly. "There's still two left two who must pay for there betrail." he hissed running his hands threw his hair, head laying just above the sink. "And we musnt forget about him. Yes the one who must sate my vengeance!" He shot his head up intensely and hate that could only be directed towrdes someones worst enemy. He stared into the filthy mirror as if the reflection was that enemy he longed to kill but as his natural eyes met in the reflection and observing himself his fury and madness subsided.

"Ha I ques there really is A method for my madness." he said as he turned to get ready for the day, modifications he had to do to get his armors active camouflage system installed along with his long range transmitter, not to mention he was to stay out of sight as well as he could for the time being.

Only Achilles stopped mid stride clenching his fists as the memory of the dream unfortunately seeped back in, his matalic knuckles crunched from the force he exerted with in them. "I need to kill something." He said as he picked up his DC-17 interchangeable blaster and started modifying it for sniper mode.

(Beacon Academy professor Oblec's class)

"Yang? Yang? are you coming?" Blake asked waiting for an answer to see if Yang was going to be joining the rest of team RWBY.

"Oh.. Sorry Blake what was the question again?" Yang replied half hardheartedly as her mind was on what Achilles had said the day before. more then anything she was curious about him rather then concerned, he was strong enough to hold her back when she had her semblance activated even if it was just A "block".

"Are you coming or not?"

"Oh lunch?"

"Yeah it'l be our first time sparing with other students in miss Goodwitche's class we could use the energy after Oblec's lecture on Aleshen agriculture."

Yang nodded and followed Blake out of the class room silently.

"You OK?" Blake asked reading the distracted look on yang uncharacteristic face, even when they only met a few days ago she could tell something was up.

"Yeah just a little weirder out by what Achilles said when I saw him in the hospital."

Blake cringed at the memory of the previous night when Yang shared her unorthodox experience although she was doing better then Weiss who decided to be bitcher then usual and ruby was just trying to keep the team together with Weiss's freak out this morning. "Well not to sound like Weiss but he did clearly have some problems leaving out the whole other world thing."

"I know that but that's not what's getting to me, it was just so out of the blue. one minute he's cutting his way out of a death stalker like some bad-ass from a comic book, then he casually shoot's up in front of us like it's nothing, and then he's breaking down into the total opposite person of what he was less then two hours later."

"Like I said he has problems that we don't know how he got them or what happend to him in the past."

"Yeah but the line about the rebels it's just... do you think he was talking about the white fang?"

Blake face went devoted of emotion as she locked herself up and shut Yang out as she looked forward. "The white fang isn't what it used to be."

And with that the conversation was over as they walked to professor Goodwhich's class.

That was until Jaune and Pyrrha ran up to them. "Guys you won't believe this." Jaune shouted and ushered them too follow.

After a quick run to the common room outside the cafeteria they looked up at the news feed on the TV.

The broadcast showed images of Achilles and a security camera video of his escape from the hospital. "As you can see this man in in an unstable mental state and should be considered extremely dangerous those with information about this man should contact vale police immediately."

The teens all looked at each other with the same look of were not saying a dame thing. Then Jaune broke the silance. "so don't suppose you have any idea where he could be?" He asked yang directly.

"Why would I know?"

"Well it's just .. listen. Ruby told us what happens at the hospital with Achilles and."

"And what?"

"And were concerned." Pyrrha added plainly. "He helped us out too and we don't want anything bad to happen to him if it can be avoided."

"If I knew then I'd of gone and found him already."

"Uh you may want to hold that talk." Blake chimed in.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Because he's outside with a rather large rifle."

"WHAT!" the group yelled as they ran over to the window to see Achilles walking towards the cliff wearing his flight suit minus the armor.

"I don't remember him having an eye patch." Pyrrha said looking towards yang who didn't reply.

"Well what are you waiting for let's go talk to him." yang said walking towards the door.

"Uh is that really the best idea I mean talking to the mean looking cyborg with a rifle didn't work out well in terminator." Jaune said sheepishly as usual.

"Jaune he's not like that at all he helped us in the forest, So I'm pretty sure if he was going to terminate us he would have done it there."

Yang and her three compatriots went after him leaving the rest of the students within to go about there business.

As the group ran to ketch up with Achilles.

Achilles found the vantage point he was looking for, coincidentally it was the same area that the launchpads were located.

Achilles went prone and set his bypod up at the edge.

"Achilles!" Yang shouted to greet him.

Achilles turned his head to see the blond leading a group of the teens he had helped the previous day. "good to see you in one piece Blondie same goes with you three." Achilles said with A smile and a quick wave before he turned his attention back to his target practice.

"Uh. Whats up with the rifle?"Blake asked

"Target practice." he said grinning as diled in his sights and switched on the infered scope.

"You do realize we have a area for that right?" Blake pointed out

"Does it have live targets?" Achilles asked as he found his first victim, a small pack of baowolf

"No" Blake said drawing out the word.

"Then I'll stick with this, thank you vary much." Achilles then took his first shot aiming at the what he thought to be the largest one and probably the Alpha.

The beowolf's head exploded to the delight of Achilles. "That's one."

"Nice so what are you doing here?"

"I'm pissed off, when i'm pissed off I shoot things thus target practice as I've said." Achilles took his second shot as the pack was still confused. "That's two." Achilles said happily as a smile reappeared on his face.

"I mean here at the school." Yang said starting to get annoyed by Achilles's lack of interest or conversational skills at the moment.

That was a obvious fact to the other students. Blake and Jaune decided to take a few steps back, but Pyrrha was contempt to stay in case something happened.

"Ask Ozpin." The pack started to run threw the forest trying to escape Achilles.

Achilles however wasn't so easy to discouraged he got a lead on the front runner and took his third shot, and scored yet another head shot. "That's three!" He yelled in psychotic excitement.

"Well i'm asking you." Yang stated sternly. only to be once again ignored and drowned out by Achilles yelling.

"That's four!" Achilles yelled again. "And here's lucky number five mother fucker!"

Yang kicked Achilles just before he shot, which caused him to miss his final target.

"Now are you ready to talk?" Yang asked with a teasing tone accompanied with a smirk.

Achilles clenched his fists and planted them in the dirt he then threw himself up onto his feet using his fist's to push himself up. Achilles turned anger visible in his face but Yang stood her ground as Achilles stud over her by about four inches, invading her personal space to see if she'd back off.

"What do you want?" Achilles said bluntly.

"Stubborn as ever i see."

"I said what do you want."

"You heard me the first time, you have one good eye not one good ear."

"Do you want pick up where we left off?"

"Oh i'm sorry did i hit a nerve? but I suppose if you really want too I'll grant your wish. after all without your gauntlets you don't stand a chance asshole."

"Wanna bet bitch." Achilles barked in anger but his face twisted into a smile. "You don't have yours ether so i'll tell you what i'll give you a handy cap for your sake."

"You really are a cocky piece of work aren't you cyclops?"

"No I'm just that good. so your a powered house I had to shift my prognostics into level seven as opposed to level five just to hold you back. which is quite impressive I might add."

"Flattery won't save you."

"Not the intention. So i'll keep them at level five for this sound satisfactory." Achilles said with a grin.

Yang looked at him and returned the grin. "Actually I have a better idea."

"What?" Achilles asked but Yang sucker punched him in the jaw with an right hook, Achilles steeped back and using his own momentum landed a quick left , hitting her in the nose.

Pyrrah quickly got in between the two of them to try and keep it from escalating.

Yang moved back into position but kept Pyrrah in between them. Yang was pissed but she wasn't stupid she knew this wouldn't be good if it got out of hand but what Achilles had said was just plain disrespectful, not in the teasing manner that she used but it was arrogance at its fullest. "If I fight I fight at one hundred percent I don't deal in handicaps so let's stay on topic."

Achilles readjusted his stance to where he was previously adopting a stern posture and looked at Yang again not with the anger or coy look he had before now it was respect not that she punched him, plenty of people had done that before for a plethora of reasons, but what she said was a respectable creed something he could respect.

"Guys that's enough!" Pyrrha yelled as she tried to keep them separate.

"That is unnecessary Pyrrha it was rude of me to respond how I did in the first place for that I apologize." Achilles said plainly

The four teens looked to each other to double take what Achilles just said.

"Uh are you OK?" Jaune asked finally entering the conversation making himself known.

"Not in the slightest." Achilles stated oddly in a chipper mood with an accompanying smile, A almost disturbing change in mood. "But that is irreverent." he continued waving his hand dismissively. "Well boys and girls if you really must know, yours truly had a bit of an interesting night last night to say the least."

"Keep it PG if you would." Blake asked.

"No promises. so key points, i broke out of the hospital, beat the shit out of a few guys in a bar took some guys suit stole his car, then i came here and ozpin gave me a job after we had a little heart to heart."

"The headmaster gave you a job? doing what?" Blake asked.

"Security mainly."

"Security?" Yang asked.

"Yes security. what you think he fucked up?"

"Well your not exactly what i'd call reputable." Blake said.

"What gave me away?"

"Seriously?" Yang stated looking at Achilles with an annoyed expression.

"That was rhetorical smart ass." Achilles sighed. "I'm a bad ass mercenary who needs to eat, does that satisfy you?"

The group went silent for a moment, Achilles began to get back into prone position when Yang spoke up again. "Who were the rebels?" Yang asked with the upmost caution in her voice.

Achilles stiffened as he froze in his position. "How do you know about the rebels?" he spat with hate.

"When I saw you in the hospital yesterday, you were freaking out from your injection and I helped the doctors hold you down and you were screaming about them how you wanted them to let you..."

"Not another word!"

Pyrrha stepped forward to once again try and defuse the situation. "Calm down Achilles we just want to..."

"To what talk? help? I don't want or need ether so fuck off! he yelled turning to face them."

"Hey were sorry we pried into your life. Your right, just calm down." Jaune said growing brave once again trying to help defuse the situation.

"Who were they?" Blake asked adding fuel to the fire.

"Blake." Jaune groaned.

"Were they the white fang?" Blake said a little to enthusiastically which she realized.

"No they weren't." He growled once again

"Are you sure?" she reinstated

"I don't even know what a white fang is suppose to be. It sounds like a name for some limp dick generic terrorist organization. I mean fuck that's almost as bad as the rebel alliance."

"As vulgar as that sounds its more or less true." Weiss said joining the conversation to the shigrin of everyone, as if it couldn't be any worse.

"The white fang is..." Weiss began to trail off into a highly informative rant that Achilles couldn't give two shits about as his mind wandered.

"How the fuck did I end up in this mess all I wanted to do was kill something, work on my armor and then go booze away my sorrows on this rock." Achilles ranted in his mind.

"Mind you this is after the liberation wars..."

"hmmm yang's definitely a ten considering how well she fills out that uniform followed by Pyrrha at nine point five, but she's a bit to noble which is bad for a guy like me. Then Blake at eight, ha that rhymed, oh i'm such a fucken asshole."

"And so blah...blah...blah... fauns blah blah blah scoundrel blah blah blah terrorist blah blah blah"

"fuck me she's still talking. Why do these assholes always consist of dumping all this context shit on me at once, I mean I like knowing what's going on same as the next guy, but they could at least buy me dinner first, before they fuck me mentally."

Weiss ended the speech in the mind of Achilles with a high tone meaning she asked a question.

"Wow the uniforms really do... oh fuck was that a question?" he asked himself internal. "Uh OK Achilles answer with something neutral make it seem like you were paying attention." "Is that it?"He asked out loud. "Nailed it."

"Yes." She replied in the same high tone shed asked the question he didn't care to hear. but then she looked at him suspiciously. "Were you even listening?"

"Fuck!" he mentally stated. "Of coerce I was I just consider myself lucky, I thought I was about to have a stroke from bordum."

The group chuckled even Blake creaked a thin smile much better then her usual scowl which had seemed to grow even worse since Weiss showed up.

"I mean what the hell it's like a broken sewer it just keeps coming out."

"Why do I even bother. hmpf what would you say if i called you A degenerate imbecile who truly has no place in society." Weiss said with a smirk.

Achilles squinted his brow he couldn't tell what kind of a weak insult that was. "Well first i'd probably say thank you. Then i'd say if that was an insult your going to have to try better."

"Oh please I refuse to stupe to such a level as play ground insults with you or anyone else."

Achilles looked at her as he retrieved his rifle and threw it over his shoulder. "I had a long list of people I didn't want to see and your names right on top." Achilles said as he walked past the teens. "Have a nice day your worshipness." He said waiving to them specifically to Weiss.

"Wow he really doesn't like you Weiss." Yang said with a smile.

"like I care." Weiss huffed.

"What makes you think he likes you better and cyclops really."

"I thought he liked it to be honest." Yang said with a grin. "I mean after I hit him he changed like flipping a switch."

Another shot rang out that caused the group to flinch. "That's five mother fucker!" he yelled finishing his handy work. "Hey Yang if you want to Finnish our match, with no handy-caps of course i'm game if you are.

"I'm game alright." she replied smiling.

"Oh and Yang if you call me cyclops again your going to wake up missing one of those pretty eyes of yours and that would be a dame shame." Achilles turned and left heading back to the hanger.

The teens were silent as he left. "Well I think he likes both of you in his own special way. Blake said nudging Yang and Weiss.

(a few hours later)

Achilles sat at a work bench working on his active camouflage system for his armor as he previously intended to that previous morning. Achilles had taken a liking to the old radio they had in the hanger which he fixed up first and he'd spent the duration of the day more or less working or siting half asleep listening to the music. "Well this place could be worse I suppose."

"Well my guys this is the last track for me today so I figure i'd play something special for you." the DJ announced. "All right this is Rotten Apple by Alice in chains, if any of you guys are high your in for a treat after these messages." he said as the commercials started to play.

"Ha might as well take his advice." Achilles thought standing up and going for his bag. "Just something to mellow out." Achilles thought pulling clear container with purple dust inside. he took out one of his rolls and filled it with the dust, and began smoking.

(listen to the song)

 _Hey ah na na_  
 _Innocence is over_  
 _Hey ah na na, over_  
 _Hey ah na na_  
 _Ignorance is spoken_  
 _Hey ah na na, spoken_  
 _Hey ah na na_  
 _Confidence is broken_  
 _Hey ah na na broken_  
 _Hey ah na na_  
 _Sustenance is stolen_  
 _Hey ah na na, stolen_  
 _Hey ah na na_  
 _Arrogance is potent_  
 _Hey ah na na, potent, yeah_

 _What I see is unreal_  
 _I've written my own part_  
 _Eat of the apple, so young_  
 _I'm crawling back to start_

 _Hey ah na na_  
 _I repent tomorrow_  
 _Hey ah na na tomorrow_  
 _Hey ah na na_  
 _I suspend my sorrow_  
 _Hey ah na na_  
 _Sorrow, yeah_

 _What I see is unreal_  
 _I've written my own part_  
 _Eat of the apple, so young_  
 _I'm crawling back to start_

 _Hey ah na na_  
 _A romance is fallen_  
 _Hey ah na na fallen_  
 _Hey ah na na_  
 _Recommend you borrow_  
 _Hey ah na na, borrow, yeah_

 _What I see is unreal_  
 _I've written my own part_  
 _Eat of the apple, so young_  
 _I'm crawling back to start_  
 _Hey ah na na_

Achilles flicked the smoke out of his hand and stomped it out, as he staired at the ground. he sighed. "If any of you assholes show up to rub in the irony. I swear I'll do my best rip your arms off." Achilles stated plainly.

"Well I don't think that's an appropriate way to greet your employer." Ozpin said entering the hanger with a tray of food in his hand.

"Sorry, wasn't talking to you."

"Might I ask who you were referring to?" Ozpin set the tray down on a small table in front of Achilles and pulled up a stool siting across from him.

"Professor I'm not exactly all there up here." he pointed to his temple. "Besides I don't want to dig those demon's up, not right now at least."

"I won't pretend to know what you've gone threw Achilles but I can infer it wasn't good."

"Understatement of the year."

"Indeed." Ozpin gave pause for a moment as Achilles started eating with out question of what it was. "How's the stake?"

"I'm not detecting any hints of poison so pretty good." Achilles said grinning.

The pair sat for a moment the only sounds were the shitty advertisements on the radio and Achilles eating.

"Do want some of this? I never particularly liked eating alone."

"No thank you Achilles I just thought you'd be hungry considering I don't recall seeing you at the cafeteria today."

"Well you did tell me to stay out of sight for a while."

"Yet you decided to go shooting in the middle of the day."

"Yeah sorry I needed to blow off some steam, just the way it is." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"You are aware of the training area right?"

"So I've been told."

"So why not shoot there?"

"Nothings better then a live target professor. Besides i like killing these Grimm you have on this plaint"

"That may be but still shots being fired in the middle of school hours is a little unorthodox."

"I thought this was a combat school."

"Oh I can assure you it is however study's show that students tend to pay attention in class more when there aren't shots out side."

Achilles sighed. "Fine but you better get me a mission before I get restless."

"I wouldn't worry about that theirs plenty of work to be done with the increase of white fang activity, along with the criminal Roman Torckwick to investigate."

"White Fang huh. mind explaining to me what they are? Or on second thought never mind I don't need to know, I uh herd a story about them on the news." Achilles said as the memory of that morning resonated

"As you wish but I need to ask you something personal, A rather curious question I need answered."

"Yes I am single, no I don't like men." Achilles joked even Ozpin creaked a smile at that whether it was genuine or not well only one person could answer that.

"No, no, not that kind of personal." Ozpin sighed. "This may be a bit inappropriate but I have to know why the drugs?"

Achilles leaned forward.

"You are an incredible warrior and without a doubt could improve incredibly by quitting and not only in combat but as a human as well."

Achilles paused too take in the question, too manage his temper, and most impotently to concoct his answer. nobody asked him before not even Owen all he cared about was his cut of the spoils. truth is there wasn't one answer to the question there were three

"Well professor theirs three ways of looking at it, the first is from a psychological point of view. From what I've been told its a copping mechanism for me to deal with certain traumatic events even with the side effects. The second the tactical approach, believe it of not some of these are made for specific boost's in mental power as well as other such biological improvements to my non mechanical bits. And finally option three witch is in my opinion the most likely of them all, which is fuck it all, it just feels to good to quit."

"Would some of those side effects have been psychopathic tendency's?"

"Yes, that's the main pull of the combative side of it. Being able to turn off your moral compass for a bit even for a man with such lose morals as me, is um.. how should I describe it? Achilles paused. liberating? For lack of a better term."

"So losing control is freedom to you?" Ozpin asked skeptically.

"I don't expect you to understand Ozpin even if your not officially a Jedi anymore that doesn't mean you've abandoned there way of thinking."

"And pray tell what is our way of thinking? From your point of view that is?" Ozpin was calm when he asked there was no seance of malice nor offence in his voice just mild curiosity.

that a persons emotions should be abandoned in the pursuit of "wisdom" and self control. but how can someone be wise if they've never felt emotion never seen the galaxy from a different point of view. the Jedi and sith are titans in the opposite sides of the same spectrum, too extreams while the rest of us mere mortals are in all manners of that monumentus gray area.

Ozpin listened interested in Achilles recounting of how the galaxy was from his eyes. "For a mandalorian mercenary your vary wise for especially at your age."

"I'm 19 besides you've got me in a shall we say intellectual mood with this shit." he pointed to the container.

"Even if your wrong." Ozpin stated with a smile.

"Oh pray tell."

"The Jedi are there to peruse peace at all costs if we must sacrifice our passion not our emotion and forfeit our chance for a normal life for the greater good then do be it I can live with that. We weren't governors Achilles just peacekeepers"

"Ha it's funny replace A few words and your just the same as the Sith."

"That my friend is where we must agree to disagree." Ozpin said as calm as ever.

"As you say boss."


	7. Creeping Death

(Alderaan)

the compound belonging to DR Mengele was little more then a small medical research center that had been abandoned by it's previous practitioners for some time. that's not to say it was a rundown ruin that had fallen back into the grasp of nature. quite the contrary in fact. the main building was two story's tall that covered an area of around sixty square yards, then the research lab and storage buildings both had the same U shape to them as they both used to connect to the main building but for some reason they were cut off and separated, Mengele said it was so if a break out of any toxic chem's happend they could seal the building so it wouldn't spreed as quickly.

The compound was surrounded by a eight foot wall that boated guard towers at the four corners thanks too Achilles men they were maned at least some of the time.

Come on show me what you can do. Achilles shouted at the three spartan's he was sparing with as he was punched in the face.

"How's that sir." one spartan answered arrogantly.

"Not even half as hard as Vader hit." Achilles yelled as he brushed off the punch and hit the spartan with a roundhouse that sent him flying. the other two did the only sensible thing they could pair up and fight as one.

They started there assault by attaching the legs of Achilles with low but powerful kicks.

But Achilles shoved his way past them and made close lines both of them as he flew in between them both to the floor.

At this time the first unlucky soul desired to get up and try his luck again.

Achilles didn't take kindly to this he got a runing start threw his left leg underneath the arm of the spartan which he naturally cough't but Achilles used that leverage to kick him in the head with his right leg. warping his legs around him in mid air he brought him to the ground all in a matter of seconds.

"OK that's enough of the theatrics for today boys I don't want to fix any of you up if I don't have too." DR. Mengele said as he joined the spartan's in there make shift training area.

"All due respect Doc, Mandalors panzy ass couldn't hurt A oh..." This sefiant line came from the unfortunate spartan in the scissor lock.

"You were saying?"

"I'll just shut up now."

"And just when I thought the universe had forsaken us A miracle imerges. Achilles joked as he released the spartan. "You idiots will have to do far better than that if i'm going to get my moneys worth out of these." Achilles rased his arm's as the rest got up. "That goes double for you Eric."

"Hay I landed a punch!"

"Yes and look what happend afterwards."

"Don't be too harsh on them Mandalor those new arms of yours are.. far superior to your last set." Doctor Mengele said in a modest toon that still couldn't mask the hint of smugness he was trying to hid.

"And yet I prefer my old pair." Achilles scoffed as he took a seat on a crate.

"You know I think you scare some of my staff."

"I'm use to it."

"Even with the scar."

"It only serves as a reminder of my screw up."

"Mandalor you didn't fail though, you and your men killed the thirty of the empires finest and almost killed Vader."

"Almost isn't good enough Eric. If I had succeeded in killing him we'd still have a clan and my father would still be here."

"I see Mandalor but still."

"A lose is a lose no mater how you say it."

"You know Achilles you remind me of me and your father when we were young." Mengele said taking a seat.

"You fought with my father?"

"Yes I was one of you a spartan, at that time we were mercenary's still following the code but we were young as I said and so when I was working alongside your father and your grand-father Ragnar, every employer thought we ever had thought we were brave for what we did. Truth is your father and I, we both just didn't want the other to think we were scared. We were just a couple of boys who followed our job description. And so when our boss said burn that settlement good were your arsonists, steal that man's valuables good we're your thieves. kill those men do they won't call the authority's were your murderers."

The court yard was erratically quite most of the staff and all of the spartan's with in ear length were listening.

"I remember this one time i killed an young man just about your age." Mengele said sadly but Achilles still looked off tourdes the distance with the same look of contempt he held. "I shot him down in front of his father. And i... I watched as he held him in his arms, and I'll never forget what he said, he said your phantoms, ghosts of men those who have no soul. but we weren't ghosts we were the same as always killers for hire. And then we left him to burry his boy but into the night he kept on screaming out for his boy and at one point your father got up walked out of camp."

The spartan's listend closely even Achilles had perked up.

"I heard a shot a minute later and the yelling was over, but you know what was really scary to me?"

"Out with it!" Achilles said rudely.

"That was the best dame night of sleep I ever had. Afterward I was so ashamed I couldn't eat or sleep. A few months later myself and your father parted ways for our own reasons then. I met my wife she was the doctor of a republic medical scientist's and as you could imagine was a doctor also, after she found me in some hole bleeding out and patched me up she told me. What done is done what matters is what you chose to do in the future, and so I chose too stop robing people, stop killing people and try to bring a little good to the galaxy. Even if I've failed at time's."

Achilles became curious. "What happend?"

Doctor Mengele swallowed as Achilles looked at him for his answer. "Those new arm's I gave you are a set that I only gave to one other man."

"Who?"

"I once knew him as Anikin Skywalker when I first met him at the beginning of the clone wars he was much like you a great warrior who was well known and loved my his men, he also had little paciance."

"so?"

"I met him once more at thee end of the war only he was no longer Anikin."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he had become the man who took those arm's from you Achilles. He became lord Vader."

Achilles was silent as were the rest of his men no one wanted to brake the silence first and receive the wroth of Achilles.

"How!" Achilles yelled in anger "Why did you help him! he is there iron will doctor. as long as he live's the empire is immortal, and they will crush all who they can't force into submission."

"I was given a choice by chancellor Palpatine before he became emperor help the war effort and support the creation of his empire or die along with my family."

Achilles stood shaking as he had before trembling in rage trying to keep it contained.

"Can you blame him!" the voice of Ali called out over the court yard. "Can you blame my father for doing what he needed too do to keep us alive? you A man who would cast all aside to obtain his goals." she had anger in her voice which was just too much for Achilles to contain.

"What do you know of me!" Achilles yelled as he turned around. "Nothing! how the fuck could you know what happend? huh I didn't see you there!" Achilles started pacing slowly moving to Ali. "It wasn't my war they they didn't even have the ball's to ask me I didn't ask them and look what I got from it! dishonor, humiliation and heartache. And I did what was needed to do to win but some cunt's wouldn't let us win because they were horrified of me. How the fuck can you know what that feel's like, to know that your the cause of so much." Achilles just about made it to Ali when the doctor stepped in-front of her.

"I know I can't blame him, i'm not a fucking idiot but he didn't get turned into a fucking freak!" he screamed in there faces as he shoved he way past them and as he made it to the wall of the compound he punched it breaking a small part of it. "I lost it all thanks to Vader. Vader and Bo Katan and the Wren's and especially Mothema. I had a cousin a few months ago big tough fucker hard to kill. Ajax." The other Mandalorians couldn't look at him any more as there leader began to fall apart. "We were brothers fighting along side one another he lead the attack that day as i was talking to Mothma. he was killed my one of Vaders little shit students. Would you like to know the poetic part of this?" Achilles asked the group although he didn't wait for an answer.

"That idiot thought he killed me." Achilles showed a smile. "Funny huh? I met him standing a top his corps like a hero. So doctor as sound as your logic is it still doesn't change that **If** I were there I would have saved him and hurt a great enemy in the posses." Achilles said as another tear rolled down his cheek as he curled up into a ball knees in his jaw in the cocoon as well as the tears began to flow until he felt a pair of soft arms pull him into a embrace short black hair brushed up against him as he was brought in as close as possible Achilles knew who it was. to be honest he was a bit surprised after what had just occurred but none the less he appreciated the gesture.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to him in her melodic peaceful voice it calmed Achilles. he looked up too see those beautiful golden eyes shining down on him even when he shifted his gaze to those in the courtyard with them to observe there fear at the endless possible scenarios that could happen. Achilles was a violent man and the one thing you could always reliey on a violent man on was to be violent but instead of anger towards them he felt shame. shame for braking down in front of them shame for lashing out at those who helped him and shame for screaming in Ali's face.

Ali placed the palm of her hand on Achilles's face and brought his attention back to her.

Achilles nestled in closer to her and whispered under his breath trying to sound as syncer yet neutral as possible. "Thank you." The words were quick and quiet just how he intended them to be but he didn't fool her on the inside he was just a big softy, or at least for the moment that's how it went.

* * *

Beacon cafeteria

The usual gang of teams RWBY and JNPR was sitting at there usual table discussing there classes and assignments for the week before they had there days off tomorrow. it had been a few days sense there last conversation with Achilles even though they'ed pass him twice everyday on there way to breakfast he was doing his cardio and in the afternoon they'ed see him sparing with the combat drones in the trying room and that's meant to be plural for all of them, even so they'd exchange a quick word now and again without hostility for once Yang was unfortunately to busy during the week to challenge him to finish there brawl but she still fully intended to finish it with him.

"So guys any plans for you're days off?" Ruby asked in her usual qwerky meaner.

"Not really I've got some studying to do for professor Ublecs class." Juane informed the table.

"Need any help Jaune?" Phyrra asked.

"Definitely."

"Well I ques that answers for you two. Ren, Nora what about you guys." Ruby asked.

"Ren and I already have plans."

"Nora I told you before the pirate king James the blind was in a dream." Ren replied stoically.

"Oh." She replied as she went back to eating.

"So you guys up to anything?"

"Were just going into Vale to pick up some essentials maybe a trip to the beach." Ruby replied.

"So bullets and replacement clothes for essentials."

"pretty much."

"Hey yang you and Achilles ever going to finish that fight you started?" Weiss asked.

"Sooner or later I figure I'd better stock up first thus the trip to vale."

"Wow and her i was thinking you were going to avid a fight for once."

"Where's the fun in that besides as you said we have something to finish before we put it behind us."

"You know contrary to popular belief I'm not that much of grudge holder Achilles voice said but he was no where to be seen startling the occupants."

"Achilles?" Yang said.

"In the flesh." he said as he uncloaked and removed his helmet nonchalantly placing it on the table, he was sitting right next to Nora.

"How did you?" weiss began moth agap

"Cloaking device princess all the rage where i'm from now close your moth before something fly's into it." He said mocking Weiss.

"Do you always have to be such an ass?"

"Pretty much, oh and watch your mouth there are children present." He said gesturing to Ruby.

"Oh like you care."

Achilles shrugged.

"Why so talkative all a sudin last time you were." Blake trailed off,

"so un-talkative."

"yes?"

"Well you caught me on a bad morning on account of some particularly restless demon's that I've yet to deal with." Achilles said as he garbed a passing students arm. "Hey do me a favor grab me something good from the counter over there." He pointed his thumb tourdes the lunch line and handed the kid a payment of 100 Lien. "Keep the change." He said shoeing the kid off. "And I better see you back here on the double." He shouted to the kid as they quickend their pace

"You gave her 100 lien to bring you lunch." Yang said shocked.

"Yeah so?"

"That's like a day's pay for most job's."

"Again so what?"

"So why not just get up and get it yourself?" Yang said annoyed as usual when she spoke to Achilles.

"Oh i'm to busy admiring your beauty yang." Achilles smiled, yang smiled and rolled her eyes, the rest just rolled there eyes.

"lazy ass." Yang muttered

"So just how old are you?" Weiss asked.

"Nineteen so you can relax princess."

The student returned and presented Achilles with his first rack of ribs. "My compliments to your good taste sir." Achilles said as he dug in not noticing that it was a girl who'd brought him, his meal.

"Achilles that's a girl." Ruby pointed out.

And on Que Achilles head poped up like a gofer out of a hole eye's wide and a bone hanging out of his mouth he examined the student and to his surprise it was a women one with in credibly long furry ears but a women none the less. "Oh my sincerer apologies miss I was not paying attention."

"Wow and here I was thinking manners were a foreign concept to you." Weiss jabbed.

"And here I was thinking the same about you your worship."

"It's no problem and i'm Velvet by the way." She said kindly

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Achilles."

"Yeah I can tell by the eye patch."

Velvet excused herself after saying that and let Achilles eat.

"Am I the only one thinking it's a bit weird that a fonus with bunny ears gave him meat?" Jaune said but was ignored largely.

"So Achilles what are these ah demon's you mentioned." Blake asked bluntly.

Achilles looked up and rolled his eyes. "No offence put is there any reason you people are so interested in my personal life?"

"Well, look at it from our perspective it's not every day a cy... uh guy like you shows up." Jaune butted in before Blake could piss him off again.

Achilles sighed. "I was dreaming about the man that gave me these arms and the girl that saved my life." Achilles then tore off a large hunk of meat off the bone.

"Was he an Aleshen scientist the man who made them?" Weiss asked.

"No he was one of my people then he left us to become a pacifist." Achilles forgot his manners as he'd spit out a lose hunk of bone.

"I take it you didn't like that much."

"No i didn't." he replied bluntly the group of teens looked at him in a inquisitive meaner this was producing more questions then it answered for them.

"you said us." Blake pointed out.

"yes that i did he was one of my clan a spartan like me then he lost his apatite for battle and left to become a doctor and scientist."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." ruby said.

"To my people it is."

The group raised an eye brow.

"My people were made from war. It is our culture our religion our soul. Without it we grow weak and soft." he said harshly.

"So where did you say you were from again?" Weiss asked,

"Far away."

"So is war all your people live for?"

"There's not much else conflict breads greatness even if it isn't in some great war but some low pay security job in the middle of no where."

"But being peaceful does have advantages. I mean old age and such." Jaune pointed out.

"Old age is for pussy's." Jaune deflated like a balloon.

"I've learned one thing in life blesaide are the strong for they shall take the world cursed are the weak for they shall inherate the yoke."

"Why do you say that?" Ruby asked shyly

"Death and destruction are necessary to the health of the world, and therefore as natural, and lovable, as birth and life. Only fool's and born cowards moan and weep over dying. Brave men face it with approving nonchalance."

The group looked at him taken aback by what he'd said and thus they thought about how to respond.

"Wow that's all it took to get you to back off? a little delve into philosophy?"

"You spoke of a girl who was she?" ruby asked.

"His daughter she was the same as him when I lost my arms I fell into a bit of a weak state of mind she helped me through it almost got me to buy into that idea that killing and fighting are no more then the acts of savagery."

"What happend to her." Yang asked.

Achilles paused for a moment a spark of sadness in his face that didn't last long until he hid stopped it from spreading. "She was killed along with her father and everyone in there compouned."

The group went silent. why? How? was the first questions asked by all of them but ruby spoke for them.

"After they fixed me up I stayed with them for a few months healing and at the time I got to know them better I started to change from being a Mandalor too..." he paused.

"Normal." ruby offered.

Achilles shook his head. "No the more accurate term is weak."

"What happend exactly?" Yang asked.

After a pause that was longer then the first Achilles spoke. "That is a story for another time now if you'll excuse me I need to do something."

Achilles walked off towards the hanger he was staying in head hug low.

* * *

Achilles slammed his fist into a wall. "Why did i tell them that now all the'll want is more answers, more anything. Achilles sighed. Well I guse the kids right, I can't blame them." Achilles moved to the center of the room and knelt closing his eyes. "Grandfather if you can hear me I could use your wisdom again I could use your beliefs your strength."

"Our grandfather isn't hear, but I most certainly am." The voice of the burned man ecode in the ear of Achilles.

Achilles opened his eyes and felt the presents of him right behind him. "I wanted to be alone."

"Really? and here I was thinking that you hated being alone, esspeshally after... well you know the compound incident, I'm still amazed you didn't go after the rest right after old Ragnar gave us the armor." He said as he started to inspect the shelving in the room. "You see my friend I think that it's time that you and me come to an shall we say official agreement?"

Achilles stood and looked at him. "And why would I want to do anything of the sort with a hallucination?"

"Oh come on Achilles don't be like that. I am no mere hallucination I am your own special inner voice."

"Bull shit you and the rest of them showed up after I piked up the drug habit."

"Incorrect... you see Achilles if you really think about it we're..."

"I know what you are!" Achilles interrupted. "Your the intermination of my mind that I've conjured up for some unknown reason to torment me even further."

"That maybe true for thee other's but I only aim to help you achieve our goal."

"I know what you want me to do and I'll tell you what I told my grandfather. I will not fall so far as too use a sith hollocron to achieve my goals."

"Come, come, you mean to say that you ate up every thing he tought you in the short time you knew him except for using the weapons of our enemey's against them?"

"I will not bring further shame to my clan."

"The clan the clan. There is no more clan it's just you we're not even a part of it! you tasted the power of the shadows you were willing to lurn and then the minute a hard decision presents itself you run! you abandon the power and triad it for a good time, you use these poisons to hide you're strength so you cant draw on it." The fiend stood over Achilles stash.

"Your right." Achilles said final. "Your right I ran I abstain from the powers that promised me vengeance but what we're talking about is a line that there's no going back once I cross it."

"sense when have we ever shy'd away from hard choices?"

Achilles remained silent.

"Such a waist."

"What did you say?" Achilles whispered.

"Such a waist" The burned man said before he faded out of sight.

Achilles stood shaking in anger as his mind wandered

* * *

(Alderaan)

A week had past seance the incident Achilles and Ali had become pleasant together they'ed taken to hanging around and talking about various topics even learning from each other. DR Mengele had been working on combat advancements for Achilles despite his protests, he'd even given Achilles his new spyglass program and targeting/computing system. despite several long drawn out theological debates with the Doctor that Achilles had lothed with all his heart. the doc had finally broken past his shell of a warrior and Ali had crawled into it.

Achilles was running a routine check on the compounds water supply to make sure it had the power supply to keep coming for the rest of the month he was accompanied by his spartan brother Eric.

"Pressure's good Mandalor."

"Excellent our job here is done." Achilles said as he picked up his tool kit and was ready to get back to the compound.

"So what's up with you and Ali?" Eric asked bluntly

"Not your concern."

"Oh come now if our Mandalor has a women then his loyal men should know about it."

Achilles chuckled. "OK fine." Achilles said with a smile and sat down on a water pipe. "I think were good, that's really all I can say. When i'm around her she just calms me down gives me something else to focus on besides the future."

"Well then love it is."

"Eric, I said she calms me down and she takes my mind off things. That's what women are too men like us distractions. And besides I've only been on good terms with her for a week."

"All i'm sayin is you seem to have found something good Mandalor so forgive the insubordination but enjoy it while you can."

"Eric that's a line you tell someone right before they go to battle so they can visit the brothel too have one last pleasant experience before they bite the bullet. Ali is not one of those pleasant experiences."

"I never said she was. all I said was enjoy it while you can your way."

"let's just get back to the compound." Achilles ground.

As the two spartan's made there way back into the compound Ali greeted them and came alongside Achilles to talk Eric read the mood and walked off.

"We good?" Ali asked kindly.

"Yeah no problem, we're good. How's your fathers research doing?"

"Excellent, thanks to you. You're the best test subject we could have asked for."

"Uh your welcome?"

"Oh don't look so off put the work we do here is for the good of the universe."

"Whatever you say."

"You still planing on going to settle the score with your rebel friends."

"You have no idea, when I find those old fools I'll make them wish they'ed never been born. then I'll find Vader and give him a trip down memory lane." Achilles stated with murderous intent.

Ali laughed at the statements Achilles made. "I say something funny to you?"

"yes you did." she said whipping a tear from her eye. "Your just so serious all the time." She then proceeded to mock Achilles repeating his line back to him.

"Are you always this annoying or are you making an exception just for me?"

"Oh this is just for you. But hay if you need to let it all out again just ask and I will provide."

Achilles garbed her by the arm. "I said we were never to speak of that again." He barked.

"Oh I'm so vary sorry." She said smiling at him. "So tell you what I'll make it up to you." Ali pulled Achilles close and drew him into a kiss.

Achilles was more or less confused by this turn of events. this was the only women he'd ever met who'd gone from shy to pissy to bitchy in the span of a month. Women a mystery the galaxy will never solve. He thought until Ali broke away suddenly.

"Sorry." she said blushing.

Achilles squinted. "OK now I'm really confused, happy but confused."

"Well."

"Please just spit it out."

"OK." She said shy'll again. "Ever seance your episode. I felt how sad you were and well your not exactly unattractive so I figured might as well try to chear you up and have some fun in the mean time."

"First off why did you become a bitch all of a sudin?"

"Eric told me that was your type seance you and some girl Sabine had..."

"no no no no no... I'll just stop you right there and secondly you find a walking burnt corpse attractive really?"

"OK we really have to work on your self confidence issue later."

"Your screwing with me again arn't you?"

"Oh mulishously.

"Wow I really am starting to like you."

Ali smiled as she walked away and Eric came up too Achilles.

"So how'd it go."

"Oh wonderful"

Good. Eric replied with a smile.

"Eric what did you tell her about me and Sabine?"

"Oh ah nothing Mandalor... let's not make any brash decisions." Eric said as he backed away slowly from the devilish Achilles.

"Brash decisions are my specialty." Achilles said as he threw Eric into a chock hold and wrestled him to the ground.

"Achilles what are you doing?" Ali's voice called out which caused Achilles to release Eric and snap to attention as if he'd done nothing leaving Eric in the dirt.

"Back so soon?"

"Yes I forgot this in the compound, I made it for you myself." Ali said as she held out her hand brandishing a folded up piece of black cloth that he could tell had something tailored into it.

As Achilles unfolded the cloth he came to a realization that it was meant to be used like a mandalorian hunter cloak. the tailored symbol was that of a red neo crusader crest.

"How did you?"

"My mother tought me how to sue when i was a girl useful for making bandages but that's a bit more fun to do." she said pointing to the cloak.

"How can I repay you for a gift such as this?"

"Promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"That if they come for you..."

"Yes."

"Don't let them take you."

Achilles grind. "So you do care."

"Just say it."

Achilles pulled her in close. "I promise." He said as he kissed her.

* * *

(Yavin 4 rebel base)

Mon Mothma and the other leaders of the rebellion stud at the holo table discussing there next move against the empire while the ghost team were projected.

"Senator Mothma we can't risk another disaster like Mandalor." general Dodonna stated.

"General we made a promise to the people of Lothal that we would liberate the plaint."

"Commander Bridger I'm sorry but we can't send any more support too Lothal we sent captain Hara with an entire squadron to destroy the tie defender factory we don't have the resorses too fight on a scale like that."

"I wouldn't say that general." Bo Katan said as she entered the conversation lady wren at her side with her son Tristan.

"Not this again Katan. Dodonna groaned. "It's over you failed in your take over and created another enemy for us too deal with. besides Leonidas exiald you and your clans." Dodonna pointed out in a annoyed manner. "This is the fourth time you've brought it up."

"General please let them speak."

"Thank you senator." Katan said stepping for ward once more into the circle around the holo table so she could be seen as well by the ghost team.

"I know the last few time's we've brought this up were pointless, considering we ha'd no feasible plan to get the clans back on our side but this time we do."

"You really think the'll let you back in after you betraid Achilles?" Mothma asked.

"Correction, after we betrayed Achilles. When he get's back on his feet i don't think he'll leave you off his hit list. however I think if we can motivate Achilles to work for us we will be able to help."

"And just how exactly will that happen?"

"lady wren if you would." Bo Katan stepped aside and wren took her place at the table.

"Our spy's have discovered the location of Achilles." wren inserted a disc into a small slot on the table, and a map formed in the center of the table. "He's on Alderaan at a small medical compound run by a former spartan and ex republic scientist."

"Who is this scientist?" Mothma asked.

"Doctor Joseph Mengele."

Mothma along with several other members froze at the mention of his name.

"Who?" Ezra asked

"Ezra Doctor Mengele is one of the worst war criminals the galaxy has ever known." Mothma said snapping out of the trance. "He's responsible for the creation and deployment of several dozen boiological and chemical weapons not to mention his experiments in biological engineering with robotics."

"What did he do in these experiments?"

"At first he tried to create super soldiers for the republic using failed clones that had... dysfunctions in there physical and mental systems. then he moved onto war prisoners trying to recreate his supposed masterpiece ."

"Which was?"

"General Grievous." The room was even more uneasy somehow at the droping of that monsters name. "There were rumors that he was the man that worked on Darth Vader as well."

"I thought Grievous was with the separatists?"

"He was the Doctor was a turn coat less then a year in the war and the chancellor gave him leave to go back to work for the republic."

"No offence senator but time is of thee essence." Katan said drawing the rest back to the subject.

"Alright what's your plan?"

"We send a team of seven of our best troops there objective capture both Achilles and the Doctor then bring them back too sun spot prison so we can make use of Achilles and you can put Mengele on trial or whatever you want." Wren waved her had dismissively to end her point.

"Mom you really think this is a good idea?"

"Sabine we have to pursue this if not for us then for the good of the galaxy." The plan had been approved shortly after but no one was naive enough to believed her closing statement.

* * *

(inside the hanger)

Achilles stood in deep thought pondering of what his dark coherence had told him. "A waist I'll show you a waist!" Achilles snarled as he picked up a rack of hammers and prepared to throw it only he saw Black in the way of where he was about to throw.

Achilles looked at her in embarrassment and quickly put the rack down. and with mouth a gap Achilles serched for words.

"let's just pretend that didn't happend for the moment."

"Yeah that's good by me."

"So what do you need?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Achilles sighed. "OK how about this a question for a question. I want to talk about something other then me."

Blake paused for a moment. "OK." she said hesitantly

"Than shoot."

"Why do you fight?" Blake asked. Achilles raised an eye brow. "Why do you fight? We have our reasons but right now I want to know yours."

Achilles looked at her and for a moment he thought her bow twitched. "Weren't you listening I'm just a tiny cog in the natural order, but if that's to deep for you then I'll simplify it for you...

"None of us buy that just so you know. "If you really believed all that you would have, killed us in the forest for holding you up instead of helped us."

"You had a gun to my head the fuck you talking about?"

"I really doubt that would have stopped you."

Achilles blew out a buff of air and looked at her annoyed Fine then if that to complex for you, I fight for a few things power, money, sometimes for the laughs on weekends i ponder on how to rebuild my clan and stay alive at the end. And oh that's he said pointing his index finger out. i want more than any thing else is to find a place to make the people who made me what I currently am know what they did to me, to be blunt I want them to feel what I felt when they broke me.

Blake's face was nothing short of unsettled he was too reminiscent of someone she once knew.

"You knew someone like me didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"They the reason your hear?"

"The deal was a question for a question."

"Well excuse me I didn't realize you were so fickle in the regards of your own personal privacy."

"I'm just adhering to the rules of the game." Blake said plainly.

"Aright fine i concede the point too you."

"How'd you know?"

"What about?"

"That I knew someone like you."

Well no offence but it's plain to see you've got a few skeletons in your closet as well difference is I can at least hid it convincingly when I'm able too, you on the other hand have it painted all over your face when ever you talk about something hard. so was it a boy?" Achilles asked in a sudden chipper mood.

she sighed. "Yes but he wasn't just any boy."

"oh come now let me quse tall, hansom, and idealistic."

"Again how'd you know?"

"I know the type, in fact I was the type. until.. well you know."

"The girl you knew what was she like?"

"Nope my turn." Achilles smirked. Blake rolled her eyes. "So this boy what was his cause? I'm dying to know."

Blake looked at him stoically. "Ask a different question." She said with hostility.

"Ah the fickle one comes out again may be you and Weiss should get together. Alright alright calm down I was only kidding."

"So ask another question."

"No need we will play again when your someone worth talking too, I've no interest in talking to someone who is not willing to answer as to what they believe in and are thus of no interest to me in civil conversation good night Bl...

Blake threw a piece of metal at him which he moved his head out of the way at the last second she then left in a huff. "Work on your curve next time makes it hard for people to catch." Achilles yelled to her in an upbeat tone.

A few minutes later Ozpin stopped by again only he was carrying the look of puzzling thought with him. "You OK boss, you look a little I don't know disturbed."

"Well I just saw Blake leaving here in A foul mood. You happen to have anything to do with that?"

"I'm afraid so she wanted to delve into the cesspit that I call a personal life. AGAIN!" He said with a smile.

"Can't you ever just have a regular conversation?"

"Ya know something boss I'd fucking love too, so whenever you want to just sit back have a drink and talk about the whether, shoot the shit or whatever I'm your man. Just so long as you stay away from questions that are as about as appropriate as walking up to someone and asking, "Hay I'm taking a survey and I'd like to know does you're women like it in the ass mind you this is for purely scientific purposes yes I assure you." end quote."he joked.

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Was it really necessary for you to put it like that?"

"Fucken a right it was. you see Oz I've got a theory in terms that are colorfully fucked up the'll remember what you tell them."

"How long have you been testing this theory?"

"A little while."

"And?"

"And you tell me."

Ozpin sighed. "I see your point."

"So was there a reason you came down here or was it just for another rividing conversation about good and evil because if we're going there again I'll need to start smoking."

"There will be a time where we must talk about some pressing maters but for now I've got a job for you."

"Well it's about dame time."

 **Well here you go a bit off schedul but shit happens so lads do me a solid leave me some feed back on the story side if you don't mind.**


	8. Got Your Six

I should have known. Achilles groaned as he observed the warehouse he was suppose to investigate. "Ozpin i'm at the target location what's the next part of this job." Achilles spoke into his helmet com.

"Achilles is it?" A women's voice came the com surprising Achilles.

"What... shit OK lady who are you?" he asked reluctantly looking around making sure that there wasn't anyone lining up a shot as he took cover behind an AC unit.

"Relax Mister Achilles my name is Special operative Winter Shnee of the Aleshean military."

"Oh god there's more of them."

" What was that?" she asked with irritation in her voice,

"Oh nothing. So Am I to make the assumption your a friendly."

"Have you been shot yet."

"No but but my powers of perception sense that can change at any time."

"Well your not wrong, but all you need to know in relation to Professor Ozpin is that he handed this operation over to us. So in keeping with this your next objective is to infiltrate the building and recover an Atlise special against that went missing undercover find him if you can and bring him in alive."

"Understood." Achilles sighed of his com. "Uh should have gotten the full story before hand Achilles." He shook his head and activated his camophlogh system before he entered threw a small maintenance hatch.

"Hey." One of the men working inside in a mask and animal ears called out to another in the same attire. "Did the boss tell you why were moving all this dust out now?"

"Are you kidding!

"What? why are we moving out today?"

"Really stupid?"

"What? we cough't the guy."

"Yeah we did and when the people he was working for come looking around, and when they find are dume asses sitting on half the dust in the kingdom. What do you think's gana happen?"

"Sorry."

"And we just got past people thinking we were all just a bunch of dumb animals."

"Theses no need to be so harsh man..." the two continued to argue as Achilles listened. "Well that's convenient." He thought looking around the where-house. Now if i were holding a guy hostage where would i put him. Achilles thought just before he hurd a gun cock. "Shit."

(Alderon)

"Achilles?" Ali asked him while they were laying in bed.

"Yes." he answered pulling her head to his chest.

"I want you to stay."

Achilles looked skeptically at her. "You may be taking this A bit too quick besides your father.."

"Firstly my father loves you, you moron he sees the same light in you that he had. And secondly you've spiled your guts to me on more then one ocation which you hate... and oh I'm getting off topic. Your a good man Achilles I know it all you have to do is let go."

"And let Vader and the rest get away with what they've done? I'm not built that way Ali I refuse to loose what's left of my dignity."

"Achilles... you fought well you'll be remembered for what you've done but are you sure you want to risk looseing everything you have left." She pulled him close and made him stare into her eyes bringing her lips to his.

Achilles brought his robotic hand to Ali's face after braking the kiss. "I...I don't, but... i need to think."

"How log do you need?"

"End of today at the latest." He said as he kissed her again. "What would I do without you?"

The pair proceeded to get dressed and went there separate ways for the day.

Achilles had grabbed a welding torch and ushered Eric to come along with him.

"So what do you need boss?" Eric asked as Achilles passed around the power cell he was suppose to fix.

"I wanted to talk to you about the future of the clan."

"OK..." He said skeptically the look on the face of Achilles didn't bode well, even a man as thick as him could see that.

"It's about well it's about me and Ali."

"OK."

"She.. she wants me to stay to give up the fight."

"What.. but your. huh I don't envy you."

"Yeah thanks for the pity i appreciate it." He said sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Well what do you want me to say dump her so we can go and probably die in an attempt to avenge our clan. I mean it's not exactly poetry boss, nor is it an easy call."

"Honor or happiness." Achilles sighed. "Fuck me."

After a pause Eric stroke up conversation again. "Do you really want my opinion or did you just want me out here so you wouldn't look crazy talking to yourself?"

"If you have something useful to say then lets hear it... come on out with it."

"Achilles, stay here with her OK, you fought well, we fought well but now. And I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth. We should get while the getting good live a while longer grow old so to speak."

"Ha well I guess I owe you an apology Eric."

"For what?"

"I miss-took you for an regular asshole."

"Thanks Achilles." Eric said just then gun fire erupted from the compound. the pair turned toward it in shock.

"Eric..."

"Don't worry brother I got your six." They took off as fast as they could towards the compound.

(Remnent)

"Well now active camophloge that's new even for Atals." the man said holding a shotgun to the back of Achilles head. "To bad it can't hid you from my eyes."

Achilles stood and turned to face his momentary captor.

"Go on try something pall I dare you." the funus said looking into Achilles cold visor.

"Your species truly is an interesting one." Achilles said calmly.

"Thank you human."

"Unfortunately your still stupid as the rest." Achilles robotic reflexes snatched and twisted the weapon out of the funusés hands quick as a flash before he knew it they were sitting on the floor blade to his throught.

"How did you.."

"I'm just that good, now tell me where your prisoner is being held and i might let you live."

"go fuck..." the funus was cut off before he could stream the last words mostly do to the combination of both a tightening hold around his throat and a blade nicking his neck.

"You know what's funny that's everyone's first answer right before they see the light at the end of the tunnel. But just when they catch a glimpse of that beautiful sight the'll do anything to get away from it." Achilles whispered into the mans ear, if he could see the grin on his face then he'd of broken down immediately.

"OK OK he's in the managers office at the end of the building second floor."

"See what did i tell you. Thank you for you cooperation and have a nice nap." Achilles said as he cut off the funests air supply until after a several violent golts trying to brake free the funus was left unconscious.

Achilles hid the body in an open crate that was parallel to where the struggle had taken place he then moved on taking extra care to avoid the eye sight of anyone else.

Eventually Achilles made his way up the stair case at the end of the corridor and entered the office the funus had spoke of which happend to be conveniently labelled as managers office. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He thought as he open'd the door only to find that the prisoner he was here to rescue was in the middle of the room tied to a chair that had been kicked over on it's side, said prisoner was bleeding from the head blindfolded and regaling on the floor surrounded by three members of the organization.

"Hay who open'd the door one?" Said pointing unknowingly at Achilles who was still cloaked.

Before they could act Achilles flew into action drawing his pistols and in quick succession stunned the three.

"Well it's about dame time I was starting to think you guys were gana leave me behind." The supposed special agent said as Achilles uncloaked and cut his bonds loose. he look like much this special agent he was white skind, bearded like a forester, brown haired, wore a brown shirt, green camo pants and a TAC vest.

"long as I'm getting payed your all good."

"So they send in a merk instead of one of our own?" the Agent said as he walked over to a table on the oposit side of the room and retrieved a SMG with a bayonet and forgrib attached. odd if you ask me. a blue cap and a pair of sunglasses that he immediately put on Indore's mind you.

"Don' t ask me pal I just work here." Achilles pointed out.

"Well lets just get the fuck out of here." he said heading too the door only to be stopped by Achilles. "Just what in the fuck do you think your doing?" Achilles looked at him a bit puzzled the agent spoke with an acsent that he hadn't picked up before sort of what you might expect a moisture farmer to sound like.

"Before we go who are you?"

"Oh why you may charitably refer to me a his holiness Sargent Kelly Eldrige the third... fucken Esquire. call sine Sasquatch."

"Achilles of Sparta call sine..."

"let me guess cyclopes?"

Achilles groaned. "How did..."

"yeah well lisen as much as i enjoy this little get to know each other secession i got importaint info to get back to GI."

Achilles lead the way before Sasquatch could finish the rest of his thought. exiting out the same path he took in un-cloaked this time.

"Who told you about that?"

"Special Agent remember."

"Yeah enfisic on the special."

"Hardy har har." He replied sarcastically glaring at Achilles.

(Alderan)

Ail and Doc Mengele were going over notes that were left over from the surgery Achilles had endured until one of the good doctors personnel rushed into the room. "sir we need you up front."

The doctor and Ali looked at each other puzzled with worry before the three took off to the entrance of the compound. once they arrived there hearts sank.

three of the Spartans Achilles had brought were lying dead or stunned on the ground most likely the former. standing above them was a squad comprised of Mandalorians of clan Wren and several special ops members of the rebel alliance. leading them with his helmet off was Tristan wren. "Doctor Mengele I presume?"

"Yes what can I do for you young warrior?"

"Well for starts you can surrender without a fight."

"First tell me for what reason have you come here?

"Don't play dumb with me Mister angel of death." Tristan shot out a tazzer wire from his gauntlet hitting him in the chest.

As Mengele struggled and Ali tried to help him members of the staff opened fire with the weapons they had one Mandalorian was hit in the opening volley but the group of attackers returned fire doing significantly more damage with significantly less shooting. After a moment within the fight Tristan had, had enough of this fight and fired a wrist rocket into the building causing most of it to go up in flames.

Tristan stood over both Ali and her father peering down at them. "Now for the second question." he said kneeling down "Where is Achilles?"

"He's left your too late." Ali said to spite him.

"I wasn't talking to you." he responded coldly

"I'll tell you just leave my daughter out of this."

"What no don... "Ali tried to Finnish unfortunately Tristan kicked her in the face.

"Shut up!" Tristan pointed his gauntlet down at them. "I'll say it one more time, where is he!"

"He's..."

"He's right here Wren." Achilles said this as dramatically as he possibly could right up to the boot he had placed on the neck of a Wren solider.

Tristan chuckled. "I should have known you'd show up like that."

"Ali get the doc somewhere safe, I need to have a bit of a chat with these..." Achilles paused thinking of the appropriate words.

"Wronged warriors." Tristan suggested with anger in this voice.

"I was thinking more along the lines of trecherois assholes."

"Oh how I missed you Achilles." he said sarcastically. Tristan along with his four remaining men set there weapons to stun.

"As much as I hate to say this, and trust me I really hate having to say this."

"Spit it out." Achilles said squaring up with his gauntlets.

"Our main objective on this mission was to bring you in alive so we can re-establish our army and continue the fight."

"Oh so your shitty clans can't do it on your own oh and i see by your company that the rebellion here too."

"Shut up and listen we don't have to do this, put down your weapons and come quietly. no one else needs to die."

Achilles laughed manically at that he laughed that the remains of Tristan's men started to shake whether it was anger or fear is a toss up. "Listen well Wren I'll give you a better option seance your's was never on the table and peaceful flew out the window when you killed my men and touched my women so in the interests of protection my women form seeing me dismember you in various ways. I'll give you one chance, turn around walk away and tell your cunt mother I'm retired."

The Wrens stood there silent.

"Or that would be the case if we were anywhere else but sense you came here burt down what i helped build down your not living threw the day." Achilles gave the thums up and a sniper round flew into one of Tristan's men hitting him in the neck. At this signal Achilles rushed forward letting his flame thrower spread out the remaining three pushing Tristan plus one of his rebel friends back towards a the east wall of the compound. while the third ran towards Eric who was hiding in one of the towers.

Achilles on the other hand was still pushing the two back towards the wall.

Tristan returned fire on Achilles literally holding him off while his companion tried to sneak around the side. As the gap closed the solider fired his pistol at Achilles hitting his right gauntlet causing it to spark up destroyed.

the solider continued firing. Achilles did a combat roll and grabbed a blaster from one of the corpses coming out of the roll he fired hitting the solider in the chest and the second hit him in the neck, killing him.

Tristan started sprinting as soon as he saw him get the blaster and as the gap closed and Achilles started turning, Tristan tackled him, putting Achilles into a full-mount position sitting on-top of him chest and threw a punch into Achilles face.

Achilles not being fond of being punched in the face performed a power slide while simultaneously pushing on Tristan's chest pulling him into a leg lock.

"You should really work on your hand to hand Tristan." Achilles said with a smile.

"Dame you." he spat as Achilles prepared to snap his leg. until A shot rang out in the air.

"Stop!" yelled one of Tristan's remaining men he had Ali and the Doc at gun point. "Stop or I'll kill them both!"

Achilles froze. 'dame it all' he thought looking at Ali and the doc.

"Achilles remember what you promised me!" Ali called to him.

Achilles reliced Tristan. "Take me but leave them alone... please. That's all I ask of you."

Tristan stood nursing his leg. "On your knees." Achilles did as he was told. only to be punched by Tristan again. He fell on to his side and looked over to the the three by what was left of the compound. Tristan stomped on his head maring it in the durt and blood. all Achilles saw was the doc holding on to Ail.

"Tristan" Achilles grunted.

"what?"

Achilles made it back up to his knees. "before this goes on any longer I want you too hear what I have to say."

"Well then by all means Mandalor the arrogant." Tristan smirked.

"You've surprised me well done." He said smiling.

"So you didn't think i'd..."

"Your even more pathetic then I thought you were." Achilles looked up at him before he started to stand. "I thought you if any of them would have some semblance of honor."

"You are an enemy of my clan if our positions were reversed..."

"If they were reversed i'd of challenged like a warrior and killed you like one, not hide behind a women and old man."

"Honor? don't talk to me about honor you shit your just A fucking hypocrite you killed unarmed men in battle same as the rest of us, you accept the reality of war. there is no honor for us not really. we do what we need to win. if i'd of challenged you you'd kill me. "

this isn't about war that this is personal so don't lie to me.

"OH no this is war my friend i'm only here for the cause the fact that it involves you is just a pluse. you and that monster over there are done,"

"Were all monsters Tristan. or well you see it's actually funny..." Achilles stuttered just a bit his stomach trembled along with the rest of his body. "All I care about now is her and you have the balls to shove a gun in here face and burn down a medical research center. that's cold blooded even for me so..."

"just fucking stun him and..." the solider shouted before he was cut off by Ali she'd stabbed him in the through with a piece of metal debre. spurting blood every where Tristan lifted his pistol for her but Achilles grabbed his arm shoved him over before Achilles returned the favor and stomped on his head.

"so he was going to die ether way the choice was out of my hands."

"Achilles no don't do it!" Ail yelled.

"Ali he sent men to take me and your father to prison he betraid me he doesn't deserve to live."

"You said all that you care about is me?"

"Yes that i did."

"Then show me. He's beaten theres no need to kill him."

Achillles sighed like a beast. Tristan I can kill you right hear and right now, you'll be nothing but a puddle of blood and dirt. But I don't want too, not hear not in front of them." he said looking into Ali's eye's, she was coated in blood. Achilles removed his boot from Tristan's head and grabbed him by the collar. "If you get up, no amount of her pleading will be able to stop me from doing what i want to you. I'll fucking end you and send your corpse back to your family understand? Tristan nodded.

"speak the words!"

"I understand." he said bluntly.

"Good." and just like that he drooped him and began walking to Ali and the Doc.

"She saved your life never forget that."

Tristan locked eyes with him once more nurceing his head wound. "I won't."

(remnant)

"Two more assholes coming in at three o'clock!" Sasquatch shouted.

"I see em." Achilles replied as his shoot the two that tried rushing them.

"Stealth really isn't your specialty is it my young friend."

"The fuck do you mean by that!" Achilles replied as he peaked over the crate he was hiding behind only for more rounds to fly past his head. "Your the asshole who shot him." he said pointing to what was left of the man who in inadvertently raised the alarm.

"He saw you!"

"And i'd of handled him with out spraying his insides all over the where house as loudly as possible!"

"Bullshit!"

"Oh fuck you!" Achilles reached for a thermal detonator and primed it to throw. "I ain't getting payed enough for this shit!"

"Are you crazy that's dust on the truck one bad shot and were all dead!"

"Oh i'm so sorry you have any better ideas?"

"Yeah hold up wait for back up."

"I am the fucking back up."

"Not in this case you aren't."

While the two had been having there loves quoral the members of the white fang had been having a second problem out side.

"How are they not dead yet?" Roman yelled at the funus who delivered the news to him.

"Were trying but there cutting us down."

Roman sighed. "OK fine looks like were going to have to cut our losses pull as much as you can out of here, then blow the building."

"got it."

inside the fire fight had only gotten worse. "So is funaling more men in there only strategy?" Achilles asked.

"More or less." he started before shooting another White Fang member. "They don't have any of there skilled fighters here so this is all they got."

As Achilles peeked out around the corner of the crat he was behind he saw the white fang was moving everyone who wasn't fighting out along with everything they could carry. "They're pulling out!"

"I think we should follow there example."

"fucken A." Achilles turned to his right and began sprinting for a window that was unfortunately closed thus he smashed though head first as one does in desperate times.

"Talk about usen yer head." Squatch joked following him though.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he primed that detonator again and threw it into the where house. "Move your ass!" Achilles yelled as he ran without waiting for Squatch.

"Oh sure yeah great don't wait for me!" he yelled as he ran after him. "ya don't worry pall i got your six."

"last guy that said that to me ended up dying."

"Fun fact huh."

"Yeah ain't it a bitch." the pair ran and made it to the getaway car as the where house exploded.

"You drive, it didn't go well last time I drove for an extended period of time."

"I was gana do that anyway."

"Just get us to your HQ in vale, were out of the fire."

(Alderan)

Achilles began walking over to Ali and her father his gaze had wandered from them to find Eric and after a few steps more he'd found him dead as a door nail sprawled out with a hole in his chest. _"rest well brother you have my gratitude, for what it's_ worth."

"look out!" Ali and the Doc yelled to snapping him out of his frame of thought. Achilles spun around just as Tristan got to his knees and fired a wrist rocket at him And the others. As the rocket sailed threw thee air Achilles hand known somewhere in his mind that if he moved then the Ali and the Doc would die... somewhere indeed but that place wasn't in his in-stinks Achilles drop'd to the ground as he fell it past over him he'd realized what he'd done the decision he'd made he couldn't stop himself he couldn't take it back all he could do was turn and stair into the shocked and betrayed faces of those who saved him the one who'd confessed her love to him after he became the monster he was.

The explosion was loud though he couldn't hear it all the would had gone quiet as a grave. Achilles had been frozen he couldn't move, scream, or even breath he just watched. He watched the bright orange of the fire that had been left in it's wake he smelled the inhuman combination of burning fuel, hair and flesh.

"Well I'm waiting." Tristan said standing. "What? Don't tell me all the fights been taken from you now that there dead."

Achilles didn't move he was still frozen.

 _She was a burned this is freedom. A voice in his head told him._

"I said i'm waiting." Tristan had made his way behind Achilles And kicked him in the side where his kidnys should be. "Come on Mandalor the arrogant, Achilles the lustful where's it all gone? where did it go? Did it leave with the old man and your bitch!" Tristan screamed at him and tried to kick him again but it was knocked out of the way by Achilles.

He sprang up from the ground wrestling Tristan to the ground getting on top of him. He began throwing punch after punch into Tristan face each one driving his head further into the ground. that is until Achilles found a steel cable on the ground. He hit him again and began wrapping the cable around his neck then tightened it so there was no slack in it.

"You killed them, you killed them all and you are going to FUCKING PAY YOU DICK!" Achilles was strangling the life from Tristan when a shot rang out and he went cold.

Achilles went limp and fell onto his back. Tristan unwrapped himself as quick as he could and began coughing up blood.

"Your lucky I came soon as I heard the explosion." A rebel special ops solider said to him he wore the horned skull mark of renegade squadron.

"Which one?" Tristan said as he coughed.

"First one." He said inspecting the battle field or what was left of it. "So he really was as heard core as they say."

"Yes now help me restrain him before he wakes up and finishes what he started." Tristan spoke with a seance of urgency as well as fear he knew what would come if he'd woke up now that bravery and reckless abandon he'd had previously disappeared.

(Remnant)

"Hey... Hey asshole wake up." Squatch and Achilles were still in the car and had arrived at there destination the atlas embassy.

"Uh we here?"

"Yeah i'd assume they want to debreaf you before you leave."

"Fuck that. I'll just take my pay from the guys who took over the mission."

"personally i don't give a shit what you do but they will."

"I appreciate it." the pair stepped out of the car and entered an elevator on the opposite end of the garage they'd parked in.

"Hey thanks for pullen my ass out of the fire back there."

"All in a days work pall."

When the elevator door had slid open they were greeted by four atlas soldiers in combat gear pointing they weapons at them.

"So much for a warm welcome." Achilles joked.

"You morons blinde it's me." Squatch sighed. "Special agent Eldrige."

"We know that sir this is for him." one of the soldiers said.

"I'm faltered but i'm just here for my pay check. And besides this isn't nearly enough guys."

"Weapons down gentlemen." a female voice called to them. it's owner was a slender women with long white hair.

"Yes mam" the lead solider replied as they lowered there weapons.

"Welcome back Eldrige."

"Thanks Winter."

"Mister Achilles I am glad to see the professor was right about your talents, but your methods are far too loud."

"I'll just take that as a compliment."

"As you will." she said plainly. "There's someone who wants to speak with you before you leave."

"My pay."

"Will be delivered to you residence at Beacon."

"This beater not take long I, need a drink." Achilles said reluctantly as he followed them down a hall.

The three entered a room that was little more then twenty feet away from where they were talking.

"Contact general Ironwood." Winter told the com operator.

After a moment a video image appeared on a large screen the general then appeared. "Eldrige good to see your still alive." the general said with a smile.

"Thank you sir."

"And I see our young friend was worth the price we payed for him."

"Dame right I am."

"Yes, but I'm afraid I must ask A few questions."

"About."

"Firstly was there any extra intel you two found on you rescue mission."

"Big ass where house full of flammable material and White Fang members. I apologize but I wasn't able to get there security numbers and the locations of there diary keys."

"Oh no there's two of them." The general said pinching between his eyes

"How about that sir two smart asses for the price of one." Squatch said.

"No it's more like two for the price of four." He said rubbing his temples.

"Anything else?" Achilles said crossing his arms.

"yes there is someone who would like to speak to you in private. Winter, Eldrige, out."

"yes sir." they responded before they exited the room.

The general stepped out of the screen and a elder man had taken his place lucky for Achilles he'd found someone who he'd met before in a meaner of speaking.

"My name is commander Fordo and i think we're from the same neck of the woods."

He was a Fett clone looked gust like Rex. Achilles couldn't help but smile from underneath his helmet. "man am i glad to see you i thought i was the only one here from our place."

"Yes professor Ozpin had filled us in before you were offered the job."

"Well that's kind of him to tell me first."

"Don't give up information you can't avoid loosing." Fordo said.

"Yeah I guess the bantha milks on my face this time."

"hmph. They told me your an enemy of the empire."

"Yes or well the better question to ask is who am i not an enemy of.

"I see, so your not on good terms with the rebellion ether?

"I'm afraid not." Achilles stated planlly. "you came here after order 66 right."

"That's right son."

"Ha it's funny i met one of your brothers captain Rex a few a bout a year ago."

" Ha How is Rex then?"

"He's alright last i heard he was still fighting for the rebellion."

"He never knew when to give up."

"That why your here? war on a galactic scale to much for you in your old age?"

"Yes it was I find this to be more... manageable then in the clone wars."

"Well that's fair. I'm just a humble bounty hunter now days, no judgment here."

"You sound like an old man you know." Fordo smiled at that.

"Talk about the pot calling the cettal black."

"Yep."

"Not that this isn't fun but iv'e got things to do."

"Alright I'll skip to the point. I want to ask you to come work for us instead of professor Ozpin."

"Any particular reason why that's the case?"

"Simple we're soldiers he's a teacher guys like you and me belong in the field fighting not training kids to fight."

"Ha well thanks for the offer but I'm a freelancer I'll work for pay and no offence but I give orders I don't take them after all." Achilles said as he headed to the door. "I still technically am Mandalor. but if you need anything, you know the price."

"But what abut beacon and Ozpin?"

"Oh I stay they because I like the senary." He said as he left.

After Achilles left _Fordo_ had to think for a moment about what he had said _he's the mandalor but that's... unlikely then again what do i know. still it's_ good _to hear that Rex is alive, or at least was._ general ironwood approached breaking Fordo's train of thought

"I'm assuming it's a no go."

"He's not joining but he's not opposed to working for us as long as we keep the money coming."

"Story of my life." Ironheart replied. "Was he one of yours?"

"No. but he say he knew my brother Rex."

"Well thanks for pullen my ass out of the fire but don't expect a bonus or anything as a plus." Squatch said holding out his hand.

Achilles took it. Don't worry I can tell you were a cheep one, from the moment I met you." The two grind to each other before winter approached.

"I hate to brake up this hart warming moment between you and your rescuer Eldridge but I must speak with him."

"Duty calls." Achilles said as he followed her to the bullhead.

"I would like to remind you that above all else you are being payed for silence, which means..."

"yeah yeah yeah I know no divulging any state secrets or telling your sister your in town yada yada yada."

"Glad we understand each other." Winter said actuality smirking a bit.

"We gana kiss now?"

"Please mister Achilles keep it professional." she said frowning before she turned to leave.

Achilles borded the bullhead to leave before Winter turned around before the door closed "besides Your not my type!" she shouted.


	9. Bliss and Rage

_It is the belief of the Jedi order that rage is the single most blinding and dangerous feeling that can be expressed. It is the belief of the Sith that rage is both the single most powerful and beneficial feeling that can be expressed... it is my experience that both are half right. the problem is the road to true rage is one that is never worth the result. ignorance is bliss my_ friends, rage is an eye opener, it is a path to pure unadulterated focus and determination.

"Get up." Tristan said kicking Achilles in the side.

Achilles open'd his eyes passively as if he weren't there. welcome to your new home sun spot prison. Achilles looked out the view port and observed the massive structure orbiting a red star. "Like it?"

Achilles remained silent.

"Wow the fights really has been drained out of you."

Achilles eyes met with Tristan's, but Achilles seemed to look threw him instead of at him marking every important part of his anatomy mental.

Aboard the prison station the group was quickly met with a platoon of armed haurds and the warden himself was there to personally see him in.

"You look like you've seen beater days sir Wren."

Tristan snorted. "Well at least you've brought the right amount of guys here."

"I'm surprised you made it out in time though."

"Yeah lucky us took us a week to find this place so we wont have to worry about the empire finding us here."

"Still thou shame about Alderan."

"What happened?" Achilles asked.

"Ah the great Mandalor finally speaks. Well I guess you owe us for saving your life."

"What happened?" Achilles growled

The warden stiffened. "The plaint was completely destroyed by the empire no one on plaint survived."

"Oh the irony."

"Warden Hulet." A female voice said entering the conversation.

"Princess." He snapped to attention along with the rest of the rebels toy soldiers. "So your mission was a success."

"Yes it was the death star has been destroyed." She said turning to Achilles. "Mandalor Achilles it's a shame we are forced to meet under such circumstances."

"May I ask you a question princess." Achilles asked.

"Yes you may."

"This prison it's function is to house war criminals yes?"

"I believe that is better left up to the warden."

"Forgive me but I prefer talking to the one in charge, it's a personal policy of mine."

"Vary well then yes it's main function is just as you said."

"And am I being counted as one of those criminals."

"For the time being yes."

"I see could I ask what the circumstances of that changing be?"

"Your too relinquish your title as Mandalor and give your full support over the clan Wren. In exchange for your full cooperation we will allow you to serve out the rest of the war as a member of the alliance."

Achilles inhaled keeping his composure.

"I only have one more question princes would you permit me to ask it?"

"Yes." she replied.

"Why? why are you people doing this to me."

"Because your just the same as the other criminals in this prison."

Achilles scoffed. "So are you people."

The group of solders and the princes became annoyed for lack of a better term at Achilles insinuation.

"How so?" She asked fists clenching but her composure was controlled.

"You people sent this son of a bitch to capture me after you failed to kill me the first time, then he killed a group of innocent doctors and medics along with the last of my people."

"Doctor Mengele.."

"Was a changed man. He was ashamed of what he did. He helped me to a place of peace and you took it from me."

"Warden if you would take him to a cell." As Lea said it two guards grabbed Achilles by the shoulders only for Achilles to twist around like a flash and hit both of them in the nose with one swing of his cuffed hands. the two men fell to the floor and the rest of the men surrounding him all trained there weapons on him.

"I'll make you a deal princes give them to me and I promise I won't kill you all."

"You are hardly in a place to make demands."

"Then I suggest you kill me before that changes."

The room was silent for a moment as lea and Achilles were seeing who would blink first.

Lea took out her blaster and shot Achilles with a stun blast. Achilles hit the floor face first.

"No one's dying hear Achilles not today."

(present day remnant.)

"How much?" Achilles asked as he looked out over the city of vail.

"Five thousand lien per month."

'And it comes with everything inside."

"Yes sir."

"Done." He threw his new land lord a lien card that held the full payment inside not bothering to turn to look at him.

"Your an usual man Mister Achilles."

"Thank you I pried myself on that, by the way there any good place to eat around here."

"That depends on your taste."

"It's expensive."

"Well then I'd recommend the white rose downtown. Although you will need a better suit sir."

"Can't argue with you there." Achilles said as he sat on the couch and waved his land lord off telling him to leave. "Not bad Achilles not bad at all." He said with a grin.

(Beacon the next day)

"OK guys ready to head out." Ruby asked.

"Yeah! time to kick back and relax." Yang shouted as she pushed the rest of team RWBY into A bullhead.

"As they sat the news was speaking on a fire and gun fight that had occurred within the where house district of the city."

"And here I thought things were calming down.' Ruby said.

'"You think it's that guy you fought before the year started?"

"I think so. I mean it's ether him or the white fang. ether way I'd rather not think about it right now, when were restocked... then that'll be a different story."

Yang and the others smirked at her.

"You guys got your stuff for the beach though right." Yang asked.

"The rest nodded. I'm surprised you didn't try to ask Achilles to come along with us." Weiss teased.

"I would have but I couldn't find him in the hanger, all he left was a note saying that he was looking for a better place to sleep and i quote." don't touch A god dame thing.

"Well did you try calling him?" Black asked.

"Yes twice."

"Well you know what they say third times a charm." Ruby said.

"Fine I'll call him."

(with Achilles)

"Forty eight inch chest and with the pant measurements you'll be good to go within the hour." An elderly tailor was the man speaking to Achilles as he was finishing his fitting.

"What's this gana cost me again?"

"Three thousand lien sir." The old man answered with a smile.

"And the watch?"

"It will be resized within the hour as well sir."

"My friend you have out done yourself." Achilles said admiring himself in the three mirrors.

"Well thank you sir but I must compliment you on your taste, most young men would have gone out and spent everything they had on a car and an expensive women."

"That what you did?"

The old man chuckled. "No I got A nice car and a cheep woman thank the gods." The pair of them had a laugh before Achilles scroll began to ring.

"Yang?" The hell is she calling for.

"uh oh." the old man whispered as he left slowly closing the door.

"Hello Yang what can I do for you?"

"Achilles we were wondering if you want to tag along to the beach with us in an hour."

"Uh sure why not."

"Great" she stretchered out the word

"Oh is sarcasm I detect in your voice?" Achilles joked

"Well I'm happy to see that your powers of perception are as sharp as ever, and her I was thinking it had dulled by your drug habit."

"Thank you for your concern." Achilles said before they said there goodbyes and Achilles admired himself in there mirror again

"They have a point you know." The burned mans voice called to him.

Achilles rolled his eyes and called to the old man who was helping him earlier.

"yes sir."

"I'm gana need something for the beach and some paint."

"That's probably a good idea, you might frighten the children."

"Gee thanks." Achilles replied as the old tailor smiled.

(sun spot)

The guards threw Achilles into a cell as roughly as they could.

"So I herd right?" A giant bald man in the cell across the hall asked for all to hear. "Mandalor the brave come to join the rest of the galexys great warriors in this hole."

"That you Ludd?"

"Yeah it's me your highness."

"I could have sworn I killed you on that trip to cristosis."

"You came real close but i'm still alive."

"Is that a mistake that i'll have to correct Ludd?"

"Probably. so how does it feel betraid by the rebellion you slaughtered for?"

"That's rich coming form you Ludd the depopulator."

"Thing is we weren't betraid none of us were but you in a land of killers your the only one who hasn't got what he signed up for. In here your all alone."

"Dramatic as always my friend" Achilles responded smile on his face.

Its an odd thing when it comes to men of battle on the failed they kill one another like it's going out of style yet off it they become brothers.

"Ludd can I tell you something?"

"Why the hell not, it's not like the rest of the block can't hear you or anything!" He yelled giving a wide sweeping gesture as one would to at a theater preference.

Achilles had sat down leaning his head up against a wall. "Ludd I'm going to get out of this situation one day and when it comes I sware it on my father, my people and to all my gods I will kill Vader and then to repent I will kill every last rebel and rouge brother I can get my hands on until they take my life."

"So the empires not on that list?"

"Just Vader, long as you stay out of my way I won't go back to slaughtering all your men. In truth I never really had any true quarrel with your overlords."

"Achilles."

"Yes."

"Your being a little too edgy with this."

"Oh screw you. You literally have the face of a bolder, named yourself the depopulator, and you have the nerve to call me edgy?"

"Alright fine. Kill ya later ya sociopath spartan."

"Same to you, you monstrous imperial moron."

(Remnant)

The beach at vale harbor was perfect no clouds in the sky, blue water and fresh air. "We really did pick a great day to come." Ruby said running towards the water

"Wait ruby you haven't gotten changed yet." Weiss called to her

"Oh right." Ruby said returning to her group.

"Speak for yourself I'm already done." Yang said stepping out of the changing tent wearing a Yellow string bikini. already catching the eyes of several boys and quite a few girls. "I'm going to go on ahead you guys get dressed and well meet up later."

"Wait where are you going?" Blake called out to her.

"Achilles just texted me he's already got a spot picked out for us, I'll find it and wave you guys over."

Achilles was well in the middle of being pampered like a king in his own little section he paid for himself and the rest of the girls. "So this is what it's like to be a rich bastard I can get used to this." he thought.

"Anything else I can get for you mister Achilles?" His head assistant asked him.

"Yes for now take this." He said handing him a hundred lien note.

"Thank you sir." The funus said happy. "But I can't except this at last not yet."

"My friend your being unrealistically humble, you done a good job so far just don't screw up and I won't regret paying you in advance." Achilles said with a smile.

"Well your generous as always." yang said from behind Achilles.

Achilles took A moment to observe her figure now even trying to hide the huge grin that had a appeared on his face. "And you've done the impossible your even better looking then usual."

"Same to you. I'll take a strawberry sunrise no ice and one of those little umbrellas on top." She said to the assistant. after A moment Achilles turned to look at him seance he hadn't moved.

"Well you herd the lady get your toung off the floor and get going." Achilles said half laughing.

"Yes I'll be right back."

"And remember she's my women, any of the other three are all yours!"

"Aside from my sister!"

"Yes aside from her sister!"

"And what's all this your girl stuff?"

"What you saying you aren't interested?"

"I didn't say that."

"So what's the problem?"

"You didn't ask first."

Achilles sighed. "OK I concede. So in light of this fact how about I make it up to you?"

"You can."

"There's a place close to my new residence let me take you there tonight." Achilles said smiling.

"What place?"

"It's called the white rose." Yang looked at him dubious for a moment. as the assistant brought yang's drink.

"Anything else?"

They both shook there head's. "So are were in agreement." He said raising his glass.

Yang smiled. "Yeah why not?" she said clinking there glasses together.

"Now this is the good life." Achilles said looking out at the ocean.

"You said it." Yang said reading the text ruby just sent her. ruby and the rest of the girls are coming.

"Shame I was hoping to have you all to myself."

"Don't push it." she answered him in a sly meaner. "By the way did a lot of your scars just fade?"

"let's gust say I shouldn't go in the water today if I want to avoid any unpleasant looks."

"So it does bother you."

"uh again with these personal questions, what are you my psychologist."

"I'm sorry it's just curiosity."

Achilles sighed. "Yang I am A monster of a man in every seance of the fraze, I don't want some kid to look at me and run screaming for his mother after seeing my ugly ass face." He said taking a drink.

"Oh come on your face isn't that bad."

Achilles looked at here with a blank face raising an eyebrow. "Yeah right. Now no more gloomy bullshit, lets just enjoy the day."

"You know a lot of girls like scars right"

"Drop it."

A few moments of peace later the rest of the group showed up after droping there things and going threw the usual small talk everyone went off to do there own thing ruby and Weiss went to the water, blake kept reading some book under an umbrella. Achilles and Yang were attempting to discuss the turms of there final match while Achilles continued to try and change the subject to a more relaxing pass time of any sort.

(Sun spot)

Warden Hulet made his way threw the max security block of the prison he had a meeting to attend with his newest inmate.

Inside his cell Achilles was hanging upside down with his legs slung over a pipe where he was doing ab crunches. "Glad to see your keeping busy." Hulet said respectfully.

"It's all I can do in this hole." Achilles responded with hostility.

"Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Of coerce I do but I wont disgrace myself by sighing on with your scheme to use my people as canon fodder in your war."

"Your people fought alongside us not to long age and I do believe you were among them."

"I fought because I wanted us to be back where we belong in a war building our greatness back to where it should be at the head of our own empire. I did not fight so I could die as a marter for the cause of reinstating the government that castrated us and burned our home world's."

"I can see where your coming from but I must ask is there nothing we can offer you to get you back on our... or rather get your interests to coincide with our own?" Hullet had a certain way of talking that one tends to require when dealing with criminals for as long as he has. He was good at finding out what was required to get someone to rat or work in tandem with his goals.

"You know my..."

"price? Oh yes I do and hear it is". Hullet open'd his hand and two guards brought forward a bound and gaged Tristan Wren then at the push of a button the ray shields encapsulating the cell were lifted, Tristan was dropped in and quick as a flash they were raised once again all the while guards with blasters had there sights zeroed in of Achilles if he tried anything.

Not that he would he had the look of a demented child who was just given leave to dissect someone they hated. Tristan struggled and tried to scream but they had been muffled by the gag.

"He is of no real consequence in the grand scheme of things but you are. This is a good faith payment, enjoy it and be reasonable when we are negotiating our terms of.. shall we say mutual benefit.

"Alright I'm listening."

"No, do what you will first then we'll talk." Hulet turned and walked down the corador followed by the team of guards he brought with him.

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea?" One of the officers asked Hulet.

"Lieutenant if we are to have any hope of winning this war we need to kill Vader and as of right now that boy is our best shot at giving him a run for his money." As the group exited the corador they began to hear wails of pain followed by the sound of fists hitting flesh.

(Remnant)

"I'll be right back OK." Yang said as she strolled away from Achilles.

Achilles sat back and closed his eyes soaking up the sun that was until a familiar presents came to visit. "so this is what you want." the burned man asked.

"Go away corpse I'm not in the mood today." Achilles hissed.

"Of coerce your not good drink, good view, And an even better girl." the corpse sneered as he appeared in front of him leaning against the railing jagged grin upon his face.

Achilles sighed. "What do you want, spit it out and go the hell away."

"It's not what I want my friend, it's what you want."

"Don't be coy with me."

"Ho come now we both know this is useless, all of it no amount of paint will ever hide your scars no amount of pleasurable company will ever be enough to fill that saber sized hole in your hart."

"Oh i'm sorry i'm trying to stay sane here."

"If your talking to me then it's clearly not working."

"Then please oh wise one what advice do you have for me." he said voice heavy with sarcasm.

"What you should have been doing all theses months we've spent running, hiding, and whoring."

"I'm not using the holocron not after last time."

"Yet you still keep it hidden close. Why is that?"

"So no one else gets there hands on it."

"Oh that's a lie an we know it. so I shall leave you with this. throw your fear away along with that poison those worms gave you and focus on our goal less we fail again." The corpse disappeared in a cloud of black fog.

"I won't. I refuse to fail again."

"Who are you talking to?" Ruby asked.

Achilles paused like a dear in head lights. "I have a built in come." he said pointing to his eye.

"Oh OK then. Two questions why would you put com in your eye?"

"I didn't put it in."

"Who were you talking too?"

"A vary irritating little man."

Ruby didn't look convinced yet she didn't press. "I didn't think professor Ozpin payed you enough for this."

"He doesn't I got another job with guys from Atlas."

"Wow so you got enough for your new place too?"

"Yep I got five months worth of rent for one job."

"Just what were these guys from atlas having you do?" Blake asked curious.

"I went after some of those white fang people you mentioned, last time we spoke."

"What were they doing?" Ruby asked.

"They had some big where house full of equipment. My job was to pull out one of there men."

"I see. Blake stated. Achilles?"

"Yes."

"Did you see anyone there that... stood out to you?"

"No not really the only ones I remember seeing were foot soldiers in there regular outfits. Why?"

"It's not important, forget I said anything."

"As you wish."

"What you guys talking about?" Yang asked as she returned with Weiss at her side.

"Nothing of importance my job that's all." the two nodded as Achilles stood up to find that the cover up he'd used was running off of him in long streeks of tan liquid.

"You're make up is running." Weiss teased.

"And so is your mouth." He retorted as he began wiping himself off reveling his scars as well as the runes.

"Nice ink?" Yang said observing the outlandish style and desine of the runes.

"Thank you." he replied pulling on an extra shirt he'd brought along with a pair of sun glasses.

"What do they mean?" Ruby asked.

"There.. runes, spiritual sayings of my people."

"For instance." Blake asked leaning over out of curiosity.

Achilles lifted his shirt and pointed to one on his abdomen. " _meg liser't kyr'amur mhi liser't inter mhi. O_ r what doesn't kill us doesn't interest us. Shall I go on." Achilles said it in such unmistakable able pride that he was going to tell them ether way now that they had pulled the pin on that grenade.

"Sure." Yang said as she took a seat next to him and pointed to the next one over his hart that was scribed on the inside of a beast skull.

 _"might gotal'ur's staabi_ _._ Might makes right. the rest are written in the old tongue I can't read them."

"who gave you these."

"my grandfather after I was defeated he took me in decided to train me, these are part of the training."

"How would getting tattoos help you in a fight." Weiss asked in irritation.

"These tattoos as you call them are as my grandfather would put it magic inc made from special alchemy past down over a thousand years said to increase my connection with the force."

"The force?"

"Powers of teliconesis, the ability to shoot lighting from your hands, mind control. It's hard to explain in a short conversation. Think semblance only far more wide in scale. Now lady's if you'll excuse me I have a date to get ready for." Achilles said as he jumped the railing and walked done the beach smile on his face.

"What girl in there right mind would go out with a that nut job."

"Your standing right next to her." Yang said giving Weiss a disapproving look.

(Sun spot) The warden and his men returned to find the cell decorated in crimson and various pies of human skin and chips of bone. What remains of Tristan was kneeling faceing the door arms Pulled out of his sockets and lungs resign on his shoulders. the stench of death was thick almost unbearable for the warded, it was unbearable for many of his men who were trying and failing to keep from throwing up.

Achilles was sitting on his bunk admiring his handy work sharpening one of Tristan's ribs into a shiv with several others at his side. "Ready to talk now?"

"I'm still listening." He said disturbingly calm.

"We received a report on your old friend Vader."

Achilles paused. "And?"

He was shot down and stranded on a near by plaint that housed a rebel base. "If you want your vengeance now is the time."

"Has anyone made a move yet?"

"No not yet but they are gearing up to try and bring him into custody. The fastest ship in our possession has already been called and is carrying equipment for your fight."

"Thank you warded." Achilles smiled.

"Your wel..." Achilles had throne one of his shivs into the wardens neck cutting him off.

Achilles sprung into action carrying several other daggers taking down the next two guards before they knew what was going on. the rest of the cell block was going berserk screaming banging on the walls as Achilles sliced into the guards one after another half of them weren't even finished with there stint if sickness making it too easy for him to Finnish them off. After he had significantly dulled his blades he picked up one of there blasters and made his was to the block control room. the men inside scrambling to secure the room and call for reinforcements. but alas they weren't quick enough for him.

"The security coads for the block!"

"What?" the man trembled.

"Open the block and let the prisoners out or your dead."

The guard proceed to grab the barrel of the blaster and shouted. "For the rebellion!" At the top of his lungs before he had pulled the barrel forward causing Achilles to unintentionally pull the trigger and thus burn a rater large hole in the mans head.

Achilles shook his head with a smile on his face at least they weren't all cowards.

"Spyglass I need a diagnostic to shut down all security systems relating to prisoner containment." His hands out of his control went to work on the control's a moment later a all the ray shields.

As there occupants ran out grabbing what weapons they had to salvage from the corpses of the guards one of the unfortunate men was still alive, it wasn't a long held state once the prisoners got to him. "Gentlemen I assume you don't need to be told what to do next." one of the former prisoners one had to of been an admiral, or some proficient rank judging by the way he carried himself Ludd right beside him.

Achilles didn't stick around to talk or see what transpired next but he had a clear idea in his mind.

the station quickly descended into chaos as the prison staff panicked due to there lack of direction as security teams were far to busy to even try and attempt to stop Achilles they most likely had been let in on the unofficial plan that the rebellion had in mind for him.

after a blitz threw the madness Achilles found himself in the hanger. soon as he started looking for his way off, he was approached by the quartermaster, gun in hand hey "You the guy the warden wanted off this heap?"

"yeah that's me."

"Prove it." he said raising his weapon to the head of Achilles. quick as a flash Achilles snatched it out of his hands and pointed his own weapon to the head of the quartermaster.

"Bang." he said mockingly before lowering his weapon and tossing the quartermaster his. "That proof enough?"

"It is for me. that's the ship." pointing to an old corellian freighter.

"What a pile of junk." Achilles said.

"Your looking at the fastest ship in the fleet pal."

"Am I to assume your the captain of this hunk of scrap."

"Yeah I am, Han solo and the millennium falcon at your serves your oh so great and mighty Mandalor oh wait. He mocked an offence that would have cost meany there lives. That said Achilles followed the smuggler onto the ship on board he was greeted by the sight and smell of a wookie with a bowcaster and the princes.

"Pleasure seeing you again your highness."

"You had something to do with this I know you do"

"The warden was an intelligent man however his vetting was off."

"Your saying there was a traitor?"

"One of the guys in your control tower released the whole cell block instead of just me. If that's not damning enough for you his last words were and i quote "'long live the empire.'"

lea nodded suspiciously as Han and Chewie went to the cock pit. seconds later they were on there way to find Vader.

Achilles sat down and went to work outfitting himself with the weapons that the rebellion had appropriated for him two sets of wrist rockets an old vibro lance and dura steel sword and some battered and busted armor. needles to say he was eager to get to work death or glory that was his promise he made to himself.

Just as Achilles had finished preparations Lea entered the room and without a word sat down looking at him.

Achilles sighed. "What?"

"How did the Hulet get you to agree to this." she asked in an inquisitive manner like the conversation had immediately turned into an interrogation.

"Well first he mentioned Killing Vader and then he drooped Tristan in the cell with me and locked the door."

"I told him specifically not to anything of the sort."

"Well he did, and as fate would have it now he's dead so complain about it won't do any good now. Besides he did get you results."

"That's not the point Achilles you, no we can't just go around killing like that."

"Firstly whats this we crap. And second why not."

"I mean everyone we shouldn't and besides your as much a part of this rebellion as the rest of us are now, like it or not. And as for killing vengeance isn't the way Achilles justice yes."

"You really are almost as unbearable as Mothma you know."

"Why because we want to be better then the empire?"

"No because you pretend to be above every one on some sort of unbeatable high ground that makes you invincible to every thing but when it counts you as willing to murder as the empire. And don't bother denying it I'm living proof of it."

"And yet you can't see the difference between us and them, you really must be blind in both eyes."

"The only difference I see in you is your Hippocrates the empire is at least straight forward you know there sending you to a camp when they arrest you. but with you people it's nothing mindless debate on what's right and what's wrong."

"And you how are you any different from us as you would say?"

"Me? Princes I am by no means a good person, or what people define the word 'good'. I am not merciful, for I am shown none by those I call enemy. I do not believe in the so called 'virtue of of the weak', for it does not exist. I am a wolf. I do things because they are necessary in a land filled with wolves."

"Maybe you two should relax a little before we get there, you might end up killing each other before you get your chance at Vader." Han said as he entered the room. "And princes don't forget i'm here to get Luke not die trying to fight Vader in some suicide charge like he is."

"Just focus on getting me there smuggler, and I won't die at least not today Iv'e got a promise to keep."

"What ever you say pal all I know is you don't have the best record against him."

"Really? I've a better record then anyone else who's ever fought him. I lived to tell about it."

"That still doesn't inspire confidence." Ham said with a grin on his face.

"Just shut up and fly."

(Remnant)

"Well that was nice." squatch said as he approached Achilles.

"Oh no, what is it now?"

"Well that's no way to great a friend now is it." squatch said with a smile.

 **Ok yes i for those of you well verced in the comics i may or may not have fucked with the canon timeline significantly but it's what i** **got. Please review.**


	10. The evil that men do

There was this one time when i was on a job to this town on some back water planet that didn't even have a name it was just a number. I was naturally there to hunt down someone who had made a name for himself by coning people into situations that would notoriously get them killed or cause them to fund this man until they had nothing left. Case and point this guy had managed to convince the young ore baron of this planet to buy massive amounts of food rations in order to solve the starvation crisis that was occurring on said planet little did the baron know he had began selling these shipments instead of distributing them like he was supposed to and that just caused even bigger problems, uprisings strikes and so forth. which was of coerce why the baron hired me. so i tracked him down to the next rock he visited where I found that he had used the money he made to rebuild his own city and return his people to at least some semblance of prosperity and happiness. so after a day or two of watching and waiting for the wright moment I finally got him alone away from every one. But as i confronted him I was surprised that he had known why I was there. Thus he had struck up conversation he didn't run or fight he just talked at me rather than to me.

He had told me everything he had done and didn't bother with telling me the why for along time because he was aware that I wasn't blind to the obvious. I think that he was trying to win me over to his side after all we stud there for hours in the night almost till morning. I hadn't said a word past your under arrest. To this day i still don't know why i didn't just stun him and drag him to my ship in binders. when he had finally got around to telling me Why I didn't believe him how could I there was no evidence and he was a con man no matter what he spent his money on. I understood the type of man he was from the moment i first saw him return to his home family in his arms. He cheated, stole and lied to everyone the rich the poor the strong the weak, he had almost certainly caused the deaths of thousand of people to insure his own would survive.

And I can't say I'd have done any different. I know many would call me evil for that but I really don't care because the first responsibility we have is too our own family, our own people and our own interests. every being in this horrid galaxy works by that logic and any who denies it are ether fools or lairs.

After I returned him to face 'justice' I had learned that a civil war had broken out. he was tried and subsequently executed the same day winch was broad cast to appease the masses. It was pretty funny nothing calms people down like a execution of a guilty man.

later on I found out that his home had fallen pray to pirate because they couldn't pay them off anymore all thanks to me. the exact word for word excuse he had given me as to why he did it.

It's no coincidence that I have those nightmares so often I see them there faces when I sleep every one Iv'e ever killed doesn't matter how I did it some times I can see his wife and child smiling at me from the distance with him at there side all of them riddled with lazier burns. every morning even thou my hands are gone I still have the sensation of dried blood stuck all over them no matter how hard I try to wash them off of my matalic hands the feeling won't leave me.

When I die I know I'll see them all the'll be waiting for me on the other side. I'm okay with that I deserve all they have to give me and more I just need to finish up what I'm obligated of then maybe I'll go pay them a visit it's the least I can do, then again maybe dear old grandfather is right for those strong enough there is no death theirs immortality.


End file.
